Will There Ever be Peace?
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: Sequel to Destiny Revealed. Just when things seem to be settling down for Kai and his family, a familiar face comes back to finish what they started so long ago. With the help of friends and new family members, can they keep Kai safe? Complete.
1. I Can't Tell You

Sequel to Destiny Revealed. If you haven't read the first, then go back to my bio page and read it. Otherwise, you won't understand what's going on.

Summary – It's been almost a month since Kai and Joey were rescued, but now someone wants to tear the Hiwatari family apart again. Will they be able to, or will some friends and new-found family members be able to save the day again?

Rating – M for language, violence, some relevance to rape, and other things that may come up

Pairings – None so far, but I may put some up if people are wanting it…

I can't believe I'm saying this but….I'M BACK!

And with a sequel, no doubt.

Kai – (blinks) I never thought that you would actually write a sequel to one of your stories.

Me neither. This is kinda weird for me.

Kai – (rolls eyes) So, this is your sequel to…?

DESTINY REVEALED!

Kai – (sighs) Right…Why did you make one?

(blinks) I had an idea.

Kai – (sighs again and shakes head) You got in trouble with that last time, remember?

Yeah, but this one's gonna be different! You'll see!

Kai – How's this one gonna be different?

I don't know yet. You'll have to wait and see!

Kai – (sighs) So, let me get this straight. You had an idea the other day for a new Destiny Revealed sequel, and decided to write it while you're in your dorm room in college during your free time, and you want me to wait and see that this fic will end up being different than the others that you had trouble writing? Did I get it?

Yep!

Tala – Wow. That's the most he's said this past month!

Kai – Whatever. (stands against wall with arms crossed)

Tala – (sighs) Well, it was good while it lasted.

Yeah, it was…So, do you two wanna help me start this thing off?

Tala – Sure. I don't know about Mr. Grumpy over there, though.

Kai – Hmph.

Oh, Kai!

Kai – What?

I'll play you that song I've been listening to for the past few days for you!

Kai – You were gonna play it anyway.

(blinks) Damn….Well, it'll be specially dedicated to you!

Kai – (sighs) I'll do it if you just shut up and stop trying so hard already.

TM and Tala – YAY!

Kai – (sweatdrops)

(starts playing HIM and The Rasmus – Bittersweet)

Kai – Disclaimer – She doesn't own Beyblade.

Tala – Nope. If she did, she wouldn't be stuck in a crappy-looking dorm room.

Yep! HEY! MY ROOM'S NOT CRAPPY-LOOKING!

Kai – Just start the damn fic.

(pouts) Fine.

Tala – This is the key –

-S-S-S-S-S- Scene change "blah" talking 'blah' thinking

/blah/ talking between bitbeasts/humans

/blah/ author's notes at end of fic -blah- flashback/POV

**blah** Russian dialogue

Also, I forgot to mention a few things! In Destiny Revealed, I had Joey's eye color like three different colors….Oops….So, his new color is crimson to match Kai's. He's four still, too.

And here's the fic! Enjoy!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Will There Ever Be Peace?

Chapter One – I Can't Tell You

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed as he stared out at the vast mountainous area that occupied his back yard. The wind was blowing, the cold breeze signaling the oncoming of winter, yet the phoenix never noticed. His mind was elsewhere. It had only been less than a month since he moved in with his thought to be dead parents. Turns out that they had been living in a secure area that only locals knew about. The place wasn't even on a map.

"Your arm's not going to get any better if you keep coming out here and exposing it to the cold," a deep voice commented behind him.

Kai didn't even need to turn around. He knew that voice. It was the vocals of his father coming out to check on him for the fifth time that week.

"I'm fine," the phoenix replied, faintly noticing the small puff of white that came from his lips.

Kai's father strode up to him but never touched the teen, just merely stood beside him. Kai didn't make any move towards the taller man nor did he say anything.

"Kai," his father started after a while. "Is there something that's been on your mind the past few days?" His gaze never left the mountains.

Kai shrugged as well as he could with his left arm in a sling. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you've been acting cold towards your family and coming out here in the dead of night, trying to catch a cold."

The phoenix snorted at his father's words. They rivaled his own if the roles were reversed. He continued to gaze at the dark mountains. After a while, he answered, much to his father's gratefulness. "It's nothing."

A typical answer.

Kyle Hiwatari shifted his feet. 'Calm down. He has every right to be this way,' he told himself. 'After all that he's been through, you should know what to expect.' He cleared his throat. "Kai, I know that something's wrong. Maybe you'll tell me sometime, maybe not, but I do have one thing to say." He looked at his son. "You can be this way towards me all you want. I know the reasons why you are the way you are, but your mother doesn't fully understand. She didn't witness the hands-on way that you and I did. She deserves to be treated better than what you've been doing. I suggest that you get your act together around her."

Kai glared at the mountains as if they were the source of his pain, his anger, but unfortunately, they weren't. "Listen, until you tell me what I've been wanting to know-"

"I told you that's it's too complicated."

"-I won't be changing anything."

Kyle sighed. He couldn't explain to his son the answers to his questions. Not until his own father was dead, for as long as he was alive, they all were still in danger. "Kai, we've been over this. We can't say anything until that man is dead. You know how resourceful he is."

Kai's glare at the mountains continued. "You can't expect me to have lived my life thinking that my parents were dead, my grandfather hated me enough to let men rape, torture, and experiment on me, and not me not caring about anyone, not even myself, for fear of getting hurt again, and as soon as you all come up, I'm supposed to be the same little boy that you lost. Well, I hate to burst your bubble, _Dad_, but I'm no longer that kid, and if you still want him, see if you can mold Joey into him. That little boy that you knew died a long time ago, and he's not coming back any time soon." With that, he left, limping slightly down the pathway that led to the woods. It was a nice trail that his father had made for his mother while they enjoyed the relaxed environment.

Kyle sighed, eyes soft as his son's words echoed through his head. He didn't want that little boy that he lost. He just wanted his son, but that was being proven difficult to obtain as well. 'Voltair, what have you done?' he thought, looking up at the full moon. 'Are you satisfied that you've molded a sweet, innocent child of five into a bitter, scared, and cold child of seventeen? You took both of my sons' innocence from them with your horrible methods, and one may be too far gone to help. Are you happy? Is this the desolate life that you had planned out for me when I left your ruling side so long ago? Sometimes, I wish I _had_ pulled that trigger.'

-S-S-S-S-S-

Katherine Hiwatari sighed as she watched her son leave down the beaten trail in the moonlight. If only they could tell him what he wanted to know, but with that damned man still alive, that was not an option. Her violet eyes noticed her husband gaze at the full moon for a while before heading back inside. His crimson eyes had sadness written all over them.

She finished braiding her hair for the night. It reached to just below her shoulder blades, the slate blue shining like silver in the bedroom lamplight. Her black nightgown reached just to her knees, the lace only showing on the hem and sleeves of it. She tied off her long hair just as her husband's footsteps reached to just outside the door.

He sighed himself as he opened the oak frame.

"Any luck?" she asked, standing and wrapping her arms around the man's chest, burying her face in his shoulder.

"No," he replied quietly. "He's upset that we can't tell him the answers, but he also understands why. He also has that gene that Voltair implanted in all of his 'soldiers.' He won't open up until he knows that he's safe and can trust those around him."

Katherine sighed into her husband's shoulder again. "Will he ever trust us?"

"Not until he feels safe, and that won't happen until he has answers and that bastard is put away in his grave."

She nodded, pulling away and seating herself down at the window again. She could just barely make out the light colored outfit that her son was wearing through the breaks in the trees. "I guess that we'll just have to start showing him reasons to start trusting us."

Kyle nodded, sitting down on the bed, not even bothering to take his shoes off yet, in case something should happen. It was a habit he developed after Kai had been taken all those years ago, and the night that Joey was taken was one of those few nights that he had taken his shoes off before going to bed. He would never do it again.

"Kyle," something in her voice made him look up.

"What is it?"

"There's someone out there other than Kai."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Yep, that's chapter one! I know that it's a tad short, but I didn't want things to happen till chapter two! Hoped you liked it, now on to chapter two!

Kai – I thought that you were gonna stop writing cliffhangers?

Yeah, but it's so hard to not do it!

Kai – You're just lazy.

Tala – Did someone mention Tyson?

Tyson – What? Someone say my name?

(sighs) Just R&R Viewers….Please for my sanity……

Tyson and Tala – (raises champagne glasses) FOR HER SANITY!

TM and Kai – (sighs)


	2. An Old Face

CHAPTER TWO IS HERE!!

Kai – (sighs) Just get started.

Oh, why, I love torturing you!

Kai – Don't I get enough of that in your fics?

Nope.

Kai – (sighs) Disclaimer – She doesn't own Beyblade.

Thank you so much!

Kai – Will you start the damn fic?

Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a wad…Jeeze!

Kai – (growls)

Here's the fic!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Will There Ever Be Peace?

Chapter Two – An Old Face

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed, his right hand in his pocket as he felt the metal attack ring of his beyblade. He ran his thumb over the warm bit chip in the center of the blade. Dranzer seemed to be giving off calming gestures. Kai's mind kept going back to when Kenney woke him up in the hospital room with a startled cry as he finally finished Dranzer's new beyblade. The phoenix had practically flown in through the window and into the new bit chip. Everyone laughed at the Chief's surprised expression; even Dizzy had to make a few wise-cracks at him.

That day seemed so long ago, but it had not even been a month since then.

His body was almost fully recovered. His arm was still broken, but mending really well for an arm that was broken in three places. His ribs were almost healed as well, just a dull ache if he ran or moved to quickly. The internal bleeding that had reached from below his ribs to his thigh had diminished to almost nothing, but the tightness in the muscle was still relevant as he walked. It would take another few weeks for the limp to completely leave. Other than those few things, everything else was almost back to normal, except his dreams. Now, instead of days spent at the abbey, it was the time where he was stuck in that damned cell with Joey.

It didn't seem that his nightmares were going to leave anytime soon, either.

The phoenix stopped, hearing footsteps, but just as they had come, they stopped. Frowning, he took another step forward, and heard the footsteps take as many steps as he did. He turned around, glaring in the direction of the noise.

"Show yourself!" he called.

All he got was a faint chuckling.

"Come out!"

"Kai!" he vaguely heard his father's voice come nearer, but the phoenix never faltered, even as his father stopped beside him. "Kai, are you alright?"

The teen glared, a growl low in his throat as he continued to stare at the place where the noises had come from. His father got the hint and glared his own ice-filled glare at the source of his son's distress.

"Come out. I know that you are here. I saw you through the window. Now come out!" he called, his deep voice ringing through the forest.

The chuckling commenced. "Well, it seems as though the rumors are true about Voltair Hiwatari's son, Kyle Hiwatari, still being alive." Both crimson eyed males stiffened at the information.

"Show yourself, you coward," Kai growled.

The bushes shuffled as the figure emerged.

The phoenix's eyes widened, his body trembling. "No. No, it can't be," he whispered. "You-You're dead! I saw you die!"

The figure chuckled again, his beady eyes shining like coal in the moonlight. "Yes, you saw my death, but then again, that wasn't me, now was it?" The figure smirked. "After all, do you honestly believe that I would stoop so low as to give others the pleasure of breaking you? If you believe that, young Kai, then you have a lot to learn."

Kyle stiffened at his son's side as the face registered with his memory. "Boris?" he asked, completely baffled. His son had told him that the man had died, shot himself in front of the teen's eyes. How was he still alive?

Was it even possible, and what was going on?

Boris's smirk just widened. "Baffling, isn't it?" He stepped closer to father and son. "Now, Kai, I have specific orders to take you and deal with your betrayal, considering you were supposed to die that day that your friends started meddling in our business." He growled at the thought. Those brats were always ruining his plans.

Kai shook his head, glare back on his face. "If you think that I'll just come quietly with you, you've got another thing coming," he stated.

Kyle's own look matched his son's perfectly. "And if you think that I'm going to sit by and let you take my son again, you also have another thing coming, Boris Balcov." He said the name with such bitterness that a lemon's rind would seem like sugar.

Boris smirked again. "Oh, Kyle, just like last time, you don't have much of a choice." With that said, he snapped his fingers, twelve, or so, men dressed in black jumped from the trees to form a circle around the two crimson eyed figures.

"Kai, stay close to me," Kyle stated low enough for his son to hear. Kai looked as if he were going to object, but the next sentence his father uttered stopped him. "With that arm of yours, you won't be able to hold off a lot of them. Let me handle the majority. You concentrate more on getting away, and don't worry about me." He turned back to Boris and his men. "I've had worse."

Kai gazed at his father with an unknown emotion before the cold mask came back, getting himself ready for what was to happen. This was going to be difficult, even if his arm wasn't in a sling.

The men made a move, catching the Hiwatari's off guard. Kyle was the first to react, roundhouse kicking one of the men that made a dive for his son. He vaguely noticed Kai kneeing another in the gut before he turned his attention to the rest of the men. He didn't have as much problem as he should have had, considering that he hadn't actually been in a fight this big since his eldest son had been taken.

Kai, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky.

Kai grunted as he landed wrong on his hurt leg but didn't let that stop him from punching the next guy that came up to him. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before two of the men that were attacking them had his arms pulled behind him, the sling ripped to shreds as it was ripped from his shoulder. The phoenix cried out in pain as one of the men pulled too sharply on his broken limb.

The next thing that he knew, he was kneeling on the ground, clutching his arm in pain as Kyle stood over him, keeping the attacking men at bay.

"Kai, get out of here, now!" his father called over his shoulder.

The slate haired teen tried to do as his father stated, but in a flash, Boris was standing in front of him as he made a dash for the woods.

Kai skidded to a halt, barely avoiding hitting the older man.

"Now, Kai, where on earth would you be going to in such a hurry?" the man sneered, glaring down at the boy.

Kai met the glare head on. "Nowhere near you," he commented, backing up slowly.

Boris acted so quickly that the teen didn't even have time to rely on reflexes to move. The older man's burly hand wrapped itself around his broken forearm, squeezing the life out of it before he hurled the boy into a nearby tree.

Kai didn't even have time to cry out as the tree bark made impressions on his back. He curled up in a tight ball, clutching his arm to his chest, breathing ragged. The pain was so much. He just knew that it was broken again.

"Kai!" he heard his father's voice close by, but for the life of him, he couldn't answer. His voice seemed caught in his throat.

Black boots invaded his vision, and he looked up, gazing into Boris's beady eyes. The older man smirked. "Oh, Kai, if only you could see how pathetic you've become," he said, kicking the phoenix in the face, part of which had hit his throat.

Kai gasped and gagged, trying to get air into lungs, blood running out of the corner of his mouth. Boris's kick had sent him a little further from the man, but the teen didn't mind that one bit. He tried desperately to get air, but none was wanting to go through his airway.

"Awe, poor little phoenix. Did I damage something?" the man smiled, knowing that the teen was in great pain now.

Kai coughed and gasped, still trying to get air into his lungs as Boris came over and once again stood before him.

"Pathetic," the man commented, bringing his foot once again to Kai's eye level.

"The only thing pathetic is the fact that you get off on hurting others."

Once again, someone was standing in front of the gasping phoenix, but it was no longer Boris but his father. Kyle growled as he sent the sick bastard that he had once called "Mentor" through the air to knock over a few trees. Boris grunted, wiping blood from his chin as he gazed at the father-son duo.

"You'll pay for that, Kyle," he said but noticed that most of his men were either unconscious or vaguely aware of their surroundings. He glared at the two. "You may have gotten off for this round, but don't think that we won't have him, Kyle. We took him before, and we can do it again."

With that, he left, the others somehow leaving with him.

Kyle panted as he let his anger simmer down before he bent down to look at his son.

"Kai, are you okay?" he asked, worry embedded in his crimson eyes as he watched his son finally gain that breath he'd been wanting.

Kai still couldn't talk, so he nodded.

Kyle nodded himself before helping his son stand, careful of his arm. "Come on. Let's get your mother and brother and get out of here."

It took them around ten minutes before they hit the porch steps. By then, Katherine and Joey were waiting on them, dressed, bags packed for all four of them, and car keys ready. Katherine winced as she saw her husband's tired form helping her son's limping one walk up to them.

Kyle looked up at the two on the porch, glad that his wife had listened to him and had even gotten Joey in on it. "We'll make a stop at the hospital for them to bandage Kai's arm and then, we'll be going."

"Where are we gonna go, Daddy?" Joey asked, rubbing tired eyes with a yawn.

"We're going to Grandma's and Grandpa's, Joey," Katherine answered for her husband as he set Kai in the back seat.

"Think you can make it till we get to the hospital?" Kyle asked his son.

The phoenix nodded, still unable to speak yet. It would definitely be a while before that happened.

The elder Hiwatari seemed to like that answer as he shut the door, turning to help his wife with the bags.

"How is he?" she asked, watching Joey climb in the back seat with Kai.

"I think his arm's broken again, and he was hit in the throat. No damage, but he won't be able to talk until he's had some rest."

She nodded. "Who was it?"

"Boris."

"But-But how?" Her violet eyes widened at the name.

"I don't know. He states that it wasn't him whom Kai saw die, but that doesn't matter. All that I know is that we've got to be alert and keep those two safe until he's caught."

Katherine nodded. This was going to be a long night.

-S-S-S-S-S-

That's it for chapter two! Whew!

Kai – I'm surprised that you moved through this one as quickly as you did.

You know what? Me too. Ironic, ne?

Kai – Don't do that.

What?

Kai – (sighs) Nothing.

Oh, well, read and review, viewers! I love reviews!


	3. Learning New Faces and Builtup Tension

Here's chapter three

Here's chapter three! It's long due to a request by dun-da-da-dun! Dark Dragon – Fire Fox! So, I'm just going to let Kai do the disclaimer and get on with the story!

Kai – Disclaimer – She doesn't own Beyblade at all. Got it? Good.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Will There Ever Be Peace?

Chapter Three – Learning New Faces and Built-up Tension

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kyle sighed as he gazed once more in the rearview mirror, both sons in the back seat sound asleep. Kai was leaning against the door, his arm bandaged and once again in a sling. Joey was leaning against the two-toned boy with Kai's good arm wrapped around his shoulders. They both had peaceful looks about them that stated no nightmares in their semi-unconscious state of sleep. The hospital no longer looked like a dot in the background. It was no longer there as they headed out of the country and towards Europe.

"You should let me drive for a little while. You look beat," a soft voice said beside him.

Kyle looked from the mirror to his wife as she gazed at him with her deep violet eyes. He shook his head, concentrating on the road again. "No, I can drive for a little longer. You get some sleep until then, okay?"

He saw Katherine nod her head as she made herself more comfortable. He just thanked whoever was working above that she didn't argue with him like she normally did in these situations.

He concentrated back on the road again, watching the scenery pass by him as they made their way to the outskirts of Ireland, the hills looking slightly ominous in the dead of the night. Not much longer now. Soon, they would be at Katherine's parents' home.

Luckily, she had family that cared about her and would do anything for her, unlike his family, but then again, who would call Voltair family? Katherine's parents were nice people that adored Kyle from the first time they laid eyes on him, but not much was said about what they thought about Voltair, at least not till he started coming after Kai. Kyle could still hear his father-in-law's voice as he bellowed curse after curse upon the other old man when Kai was taken so long ago. He was even worse when he found out Joey had been taken as well.

They had called them from the hospital phone. Luckily, their phone number was unlisted and not even the police knew what it was. Not to mention, it was a disposable cell and would be discarded long before anyone would find out where exactly they were. Kyle was just lucky that no one was following them. They had changed vehicles while Kai's arm was taken care of, and the title was in a faulty name. Kyle was also thankful for the fact that he spent all those years part of the Russian police force.

Jack and Margaret's home appeared in the distance, and Kyle's heart swelled with hope. They were here.

He leaned over and shook his wife's shoulder, rousing her from her sleep. "We're here, hon," he said softly, a relieved smile on his face.

Katherine yawned as her husband parked the car in the safety of the trees where no one would see and looked back at her two sons. Kai was blinking his eyes slowly, waking up. Joey was still asleep.

"We're here, Kai," she said softly to the still-drowsy teen. Those painkillers that the nurses gave him were still working. Damn, those things were stubborn.

He rubbed at his eyes, taking his arm away from his brother in the process. "Where exactly is 'here'?" he mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"My parents' home, your grandparents, Kai," she said, smiling at the sleepy crimson eyes. Oh, how she missed gazing into those orbs all these years.

Kai looked around as his father got out of the car and towards the trunk. He looked back at Joey and poked his arm, the only way to rouse the sleeping toddler. Joey sat up and rubbed at his eyes, taking in the fact that he was being watched by his brother and mother.

"Are we there already?" he mumbled, mimicking his brother almost perfectly.

Katherine smiled at the resemblance and nodded her head. "Yes, now let's go help your father with the luggage."

They all got out just as Kyle was setting the last suitcase on the ground and shutting the trunk. He gazed at his family. They were all worn out. Kai was still under the effects of the painkillers, too, and he knew that both boys hadn't slept well in the car either. They all needed sleep.

He picked up his and Kai's suitcase, much to his son's annoyance. He just gave the teen a stern look that stated not to even question him. The phoenix sighed and rubbed his head where a headache was wanting to form. He followed his parents and brother up to the two-story cabin. For an odd reason, he was feeling slightly nervous about meeting his grandparents. He didn't really remember them due to his abbey-enhanced amnesia. Hell, he really didn't remember his parents either, but some of those memories started coming back not too long after he moved in with them. Maybe the same would happen here?

Kyle set one of the bags down and knocked lightly on the wooden door. They waited for a moment before an elderly man answered it. He smiled greatly at the four on his porch and beckoned them inside quickly. He locked the door after them.

An elderly woman came out of the kitchen in her nightgown, a tray full mugs of hot cocoa in her hands. "Katherine, Kyle, I'm so glad you all made it safely," she said, placing the tray on the coffee table in front of the fireplace.

Kai looked around, trying to gain his bearings. It was a two-story cabin with stairs along the right wall. The front door opened up to a living room complete with a fireplace, two sofas and two chairs. There was a large burgundy rug in front of the blazing fire with a coffee table sitting on top. There was a wall and doorway that looked like it led to the kitchen where he could see a stove, part of a dining table, and part of the refrigerator. It was a homey sort of place with pictures of people – probably family members – all along with walls.

The older man came up to him. "Trying to remember?" he asked, a soft smile on his face. It had been so long since he had seen his grandson, and when Kyle had called them to tell them the good news, he couldn't believe it, but here he was, standing in front of him.

Kai looked at the man, vaguely remembering his father saying his name was Jack. His balding head and graying mustache added to the grandfather look as well as the wrinkles around his eyes and the tanned skin of working outdoors. He wasn't any taller than Kai but his appearance made him seem bigger. The phoenix felt uncomfortable with everyone looking at him now. The question had brought everyone out of their own conversations to stare at the two.

Jack's smile softened as he saw the hint of fear cross the teen's eyes before settling into emotionless. Kyle was the same way when he first met the man. He knew it had something to do with the training Voltair put the two boys through, but as to what that was, he felt better off not knowing.

Kai nodded ever so slight at the question his grandfather had given him, his body tense and seemed ready to bolt out the door.

Jack's smile never faltered as he motioned for the boy to sit down on the couch. "Don't worry. You're safe here," he murmured low so that only the boy could hear. Kai blinked at him but finally sat down next to his brother.

The woman, Margaret, came over and offered a mug to Kai, who hesitantly took it from the smiling woman. "It is so good to see you again, Kai," she said softly, a hint of tears appearing at the corners of her smiling eyes.

Kai gave a small, hesitant one, still feeling uneasy. Reuniting with his long-lost family was not exactly a good thing to do when one's still hopped-up on painkillers. He sipped at the cocoa, thankful to have something to drink as his grandmother went to sit beside her husband on the opposite couch. Kyle and Katherine sat beside their sons.

"What happened?" Jack asked, getting straight to the point.

Kyle glared at his mug before answering. "Boris is back, and he's stopping at nothing to get Kai back."

"What do they want him for?" Margaret said. "They've already tried to do what they wanted. It's too late to do anymore, isn't it?"

Kai snorted, bringing all eyes on him. He didn't meet them, however. "Voltair's done trying to get me to join him. Boris is basically his assassin on this one," the phoenix muttered, gazing hotly into his cocoa.

Jack glared while his wife gasped. "You mean that they want to kill Kai?!" he cried, outraged.

Katherine looked at her youngest son who was nodding off again. "Joey, why don't you go on up to bed, okay?" she said, her son getting up and heading for the stairs after he gave each family member a hug. "Why do they want to kill you, Kai?" she asked after the door to Joey's room closed.

The phoenix didn't say anything for a while as he gazed into his mug. "It's because I defied Biovolt and wouldn't join again, not to mention he's still a little sore about when I destroyed his computers a year ago with his Black Dranzer." He smirked at the memory of Boris's shocked face. That was definitely a highlight of his life. He glanced up as he saw that no one was moving and stopped. All of the adults were staring at him, at least until his mother started laughing.

"You are just like your father!" she laughed, hand on her forehead. "He has a rebellious streak in him a million miles long." She continued to laugh, her parents following. Kyle just blushed but still smirked as he caught his son's eye.

"So, you destroyed their computers?" he asked, an eyebrow raised in humor.

Kai flushed a light pink before looking at his drink. "Yeah, I launched Black Dranzer at them before I left the abbey to meet the rest of the Bladebreakers," he stated, smirking at the memory. "You should have seen Boris's face." He snorted, his father joining the rest of the adults in laughing.

"I bet it was a sight," Kyle commented, trying to imagine exactly what Boris would have looked like.

It was then that Kai let out a chuckle. "It was. Tala couldn't stop laughing for two weeks after he found out."

"Tala?" his grandfather questioned.

"A friend. He was in the abbey, too."

"Oh, okay." Jack smiled at the look on his grandson's face. That faraway look that stated he was remembering something from the past.

"Getting back to our conversation, even though I hate to bring it up," his grandmother started, looking grim as she recalled that someone was out there wanting to kill her grandson. "What are we going to do?"

Kyle's face rivaled her's. "To be honest, I don't know what to do. It's been too long. I don't know what to expect from them anymore."

Kai looked up. "I do."

Jack looked at his grandson. "What can we expect?"

"Let me see if I can call Tala or Tyson and make sure that they're alright. If I know Boris, he'll want to get to them before he even thinks about me."

"So, he's still using the whole 'you'll do what I say unless your friends die' ploy, huh?" Jack knew all about that thanks to Kyle.

Kai nodded. "As for what to expect till then, never stop being paranoid. He's probably already trying to figure out where we are, and it won't be but a few days until he finds out. Because he has permission to kill me, he'll work overtime trying to find me. I'm dead sure of that."

Kyle's eyes flashed a slight bit of sadness at his son's actions of calm. Normal people would be freaking out about this time, but not his son. Kai wasn't afraid of dying, that was sure, and Kyle didn't know whether to be proud of his son or saddened at that fact.

"Well, it's getting late, and you need to sleep off that medication," Katherine told her son. "Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep."

Kai nodded and stood up, placing his half-empty mug of now-cold cocoa on the tray once more. He thanked his grandmother for the drink and followed his mother up the stairs.

When they were out of hearing range, Kyle let out a long and tired sigh. He slumped into the couch, his cocoa already forgotten as it lay on the tray. He rubbed his face. "If I ever see that man who dared to call himself my father, I'll kill him for what he's done to my son," he mumbled into his hand.

Jack nodded. "You better hope you get there before I do."

Kyle chuckled. "Don't worry about that," he smiled at the older man. "But as Kai's father, I get first dibs."

Now it was Jack's turn to chuckle. He knew that Kyle would live up to what he said. There was no doubt about it. He just hoped that it wouldn't have to come down to someone dying at his son-in-law's or grandson's hands.

Up in the bedroom, Katherine was helping her eldest son get ready for bed.

"Easy, Kai," she murmured, helping him slip off his shirt. He had to take of the sling and needed help moving his arm without hurting himself even more. Finally, they had it off and were replacing it with his night shirt.

"Mother," Kai started after he finished slipping his arm in the sling.

Katherine turned at the name. Kai had always called her "Mom" or "Mommy," but at least this was a start. "Yes, Kai?" she asked as he sat on the bed.

He didn't meet her gaze as he continued. "I'm sorry if I have been acting cold towards you lately," he said. "I just-I guess I'm not used to having to deal with a family yet who actually care about what I say or do."

Katherine's gaze softened at her son. Gently, she sat on the bed and brought her arms around the boy beside her. Laying her head on his, she whispered, "Kai, I just want you to know that everyone here loves you, and we always will. We would never do anything to hurt you, just remember that, okay?"

Kai tensed as his mother's arms encircled him, but he relaxed at her words. He nodded, not really knowing if what she said was true but willing to take that chance.

Katherine nodded herself and let her son lie down next to the sleeping Joey. "Get some sleep, Kai. I'll see you in the morning." She bent down and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

Kai watched her as she left the room, cracking the door as she started towards the stairs. The phoenix grabbed his beyblade that was sitting on the bedside table and looked at Dranzer's picture. /Well, Dranzer, what do you make of our predicament now?/ he asked softly.

/Master Kai, are you sure that you are alright?/ she asked, her voice soothing to his throbbing head. The headache was now in full force and it did not feel too pleasant at the moment.

/Yeah, I'm fine. Boris is back, though./

/Yes, I know. We will talk later. Right now, you need rest./

Kai chuckled at her remark. /I guess I just wanted to hear your voice again./

He felt her smile. /Goodnight, Master Kai./

/Goodnight, Dranzer./

With that, he fell asleep, beyblade clutched firmly in his hand as Joey scooted over to him in his sleep.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai yawned as he woke up slowly. He was currently sitting on the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes as Joey slept on. That kid could sleep through a hurricane just like Tyson. The sun was already coming in full force through the window, indicating late afternoon, which slightly surprised Kai. He always woke up before the sun even came up, but he guessed that since he had those painkillers in his system, that screwed everything up.

He stood up, stretching his legs as he did so, and headed towards the door, careful not to make any noise. Strolling down the stairs, he faintly heard a sizzling sound and a sweet aroma filled the air, welcoming his senses. Reaching the end of the steps, he noticed someone in the kitchen and letting his curiosity get the better of him, he ventured towards the room.

Margaret Freeling was bustling around in the kitchen, piling pancake upon pancake on a pure white plate. She heard footsteps and glanced at the doorway, half-way expecting her husband to be there back from chopping wood, but who should be there but none other than her grandson, wondering who was in the kitchen.

She smiled at him. "Good morning, Kai," she said sweetly, going over to give her grandson a hug, careful of his arm. "Did you sleep well?"

Kai nodded as she let go. He had never been one for hugs, but hers felt a little different, comfortable, wanting. It felt nice.

"Come, come!" she beckoned him towards the table, pulling out a chair. "Sit here, and I'll grab you a plate."

Kai sat but before he could say that he would get his own, she had placed a plate full of pancakes, a bottle of homemade syrup sitting in front of him beside a glass of milk. Two strawberries sat on top of the golden pancakes. It looked delicious, but a part of Kai didn't want to eat it. It looked too beautiful for him to even touch.

Margaret blinked, wondering why her grandson wasn't eating. "Kai? Do you not like pancakes? If not, I can-"

"No!" Kai said but blushed a little at his outburst. "No, I-I like pancakes. It's just-It's been a long while since I've had a homemade meal, that's all."

His grandmother smiled a smile that reached her eyes fully. "Don't worry, Kai. You can eat as much as you want. You do like strawberries still, right?" He looked at her, confused. "Well, when you were younger, you used to love strawberries. You would help Grandpa and I in the garden and end up stealing a few out of the baskets." She chuckled at the memory, causing Kai to smile softly. Did he really act like that?

Kai picked up the fork and started eating, relishing the sweet buttery taste. It was delicious, and he took another bite.

Margaret smiled as she finished the rest of the pancakes. She still couldn't remember why she had put the syrup in front of the boy. Kai never did like the syrup, no matter if it was the best in the world.

-FLASHBACK-

"Kai, do you want syrup on your pancakes?" Margaret called as her grandson came through the front door with her husband, back from chopping firewood.

Kai ran into the kitchen. "Grandma! You know I don't like syrup!" he said, making sure his pancakes were free of the sticky substance.

Jack chuckled at the boy's reaction. "I don't see why you just don't try it, Kai."

The young toddler shook his head. Being no older than five, he had the authority of a twenty-year-old. "Grandma's pancakes are the best! They don't need something like syrup! That would be like ruining them!" he cried, his lower lip resulting in an unconscious pout.

Jack just chuckled. His grandson had the cutest quirks.

"Well, do you want some of those strawberries you helped pick yesterday?" Margaret continued, smiling as her grandson beamed at the word.

"Yes, please!" he cried, giving his grandmother a hug. "Please, Grandma?"

She chuckled and laid some freshly cut strawberries on the two pancakes. Kai cheered as he hugged her one last time before sitting at the table.

-END FLASHBACK-

Smiling sadly, she wondered if they would get the old Kai back, but thought better of that. It didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that he was alive and with them again.

_Knock_. _Knock_.

Everyone froze.

Kai moved quickly, Dranzer in hand as he hid himself behind the wall overseeing the door. He glared as his grandfather made a slow move towards the door. He glanced back, noticing Kyle already in position as well beside the stairwell. Jack gulped down the lump in his throat before he opened the door.

"It's about time you opened," a voice said.

Jack stared at the figure, or rather figures, before him. It was his son, Gregory. Jamie and Philip behind him.

"What's the matter, Dad?" Greg asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Jack let them in, quickly closing and locking the door behind him after he glanced around outside.

"Dad?" Greg asked again, but he soon noticed Kyle coming out of his hiding spot, Katherine behind him with Joey. "What's going on?"

Kai glared suspiciously at the man, woman, and teenager that had just stepped through the door. Who were these people? His mother's brother and his family is the only thing that came to mind as the words "Dad" reached his ears.

Margaret slowly made her way to the living room, putting an arm around Kai's shoulder to lead him there as well. He followed, but his glare never faltered.

Greg looked at his mother, but his eyes stopped on the teenager she had with him. His green orbs widened at the boy. It couldn't be.

"It can't be," he stated, his wife gasping beside him.

Kyle stepped forward to his eldest son, Kai acknowledging him with a quick glance in his direction. "This is Kai, our son."

"I thought as much," Greg muttered, his eyes never leaving Kai.

The phoenix felt himself tense as much as he could, his glare never faltering.

"Kai, this is your Uncle Greg, Aunt Jamie, and your cousin Philip, on your mother's side," Kyle continued, placing a soft hand on the boy's shoulder in comfort.

Kai looked at him like he was nuts.

His father leaned closer to him. "Don't worry. They won't be saying anything. They know about Biovolt and Voltair."

"I don't understand you," Kai said, glaring at his father. "Why do you tell everyone what happens? Don't you know that that information can be used against you?! Boris is going to stop at nothing to get what he wants, and what he wants is to have me and kill you and everyone associated with you! The more people know, the more suffering they go through!" He couldn't understand his father. Kyle had been through Biovolt. He knew what to expect, and yet he told everyone everything that happened. He endangered them.

Kyle looked at his frantic son. "What about you? Isn't that like calling the kettle black?" he asked.

Kai growled. "Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kenney all found out on their own. Tala lived in the abbey with me, Chris as well."

"And yet, they all get hurt anyway."

"No," Kai stopped, putting on his emotionless mask once again. "Boris has yet to touch them because I've kept it that way."

"Kai, you can't expect me to believe that Boris wouldn't touch your friends just because you said so."

"No, it's because I let him have me." He stated. "I let him do whatever he wanted just so that they wouldn't get hurt or find out, and it worked up until Joey came around. Then, I had to rely on them to help me. To be honest, I was ready for Chris to kill me back then. All I cared about was getting Joey and Tala out of there."

"Big brother?" Joey tried, but Kai never looked at him.

"You should have let Boris take me in the woods," Kai said, gazing at his father. "He won't stop until he's dead." With that, he left, going upstairs to take a shower.

Kyle never moved, his eyes obscured by his bangs. Katherine considered going over to her husband before he moved and made his way upstairs, following his son.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kyle had never been more furious. He wasn't particularly mad at Kai, but with the way that his son was thinking, they would lose him again, and he wasn't up for that. So, he knocked on the bedroom door and opened it.

Kai stood, staring out the window, fresh clothes in his hand as he got ready to take a shower. He didn't even look back as his father entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Kai, we need to talk," he said.

"Breaking up with me already?" Kai retorted, still staring out the window.

Kyle snorted at his son's smart mouth. "Don't be a smartass, Kai Hiwatari," he said sternly.

"Hmph."

"And don't go giving me that either." He glared at his son's reaction. "Turn around and look at me when I'm talking to you."

Kai stiffened even more at the comment. He turned. "Yes, _Grand_father." He glared.

Kyle's face turned red at the name. "Don't you dare call me that," he seethed. "I am not, nor will I ever be, that damned man that put you through all that!"

"And how would I know? You sure sound like him when you're pissed."

Kyle swallowed his anger quickly. "Kai, I know that you are having problems trusting us at the moment due to Greg and Jamie showing up, but does that honestly mean that you have to act this way?"

"And exactly how the fuck am I supposed to be acting?!"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Oh, it's a little late for that! Sorry to burst your bubble, but I've been cussing a lot longer than you would ever dream!"

"Kai, you're not making this any easier on me to explain things."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Listen and take your word for everything? I found out not even a month ago that I had a little brother and my parents were still alive. Now I have found out that I actually have nice grandparents that actually give a shit, and just this morning I found out that I have an uncle, aunt, and even a cousin! When were you planning on 'explaining' things, huh? All my life, I've been left in the dark. After I lost my memories due to trying to escape from that hell hole, things were even worse! And then you come along and tell me that everything's gonna be alright now? That I don't have to be so secretive? That I can tell everyone everything? I'm sorry, but there are things that even I don't want to know or relive, and you're saying that I can talk about these things? You're such a hypocrite! You tell me that I can tell you everything that happened to me when you won't even tell me what happened to you!" He felt the tears coming, and even felt a few slip past the barriers and down his cheeks. "I was told that my parents were dead. I had no other family member besides Voltair, but now, I can't even know how my parents survived. Why they didn't come and get me. Why they stopped searching. If they even cared enough to want me back."

He gulped down the lump in his throat. "You can't expect me to act like everything's hunky-dori when it's not. I can't stand being left alone in the dark, and by damned, I'm not going to take it anymore!" He stood, breathing heavily after his outburst. Damn, that felt good.

Kyle looked slightly shocked at his son's rant, but was actually pleased. It was best that he let it out now and not somewhere else. He sighed and sat down on the bed, silent for a while as Kai tried to regain his composure. Kyle pat the area of the bed beside him. "Come here, Kai, and I'll tell you everything."

-S-S-S-S-S-

(sighs) FINALLY THAT CHAPTER IS DONE!

Kai – Took a lot out of you, didn't it?

You have no idea. Man, I needed you to vent, and boy did that happen!

Kai – Yeah, you do realize that I would never do such a thing?

Riiiight. Whatever you say.

Kai – (raises eyebrow) What's that supposed to mean?

Nothing! (smiles)

Kai – Uh huh.

-S-S-S-S-S-

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER

"What?!" Kai cried, not believing his ears.

Philip nodded at his cousin. "That's what they said. Tyson is now beyblading for Boris Bolcov. No one knows why."

Kai couldn't believe it, and before he could even think about holding his temper, he vented. "That mother-fucking son-of-a-bitch! When I get my hands on that damned Boris, I'll start slowly by knocking his fucking teeth out and working my way downwards! Come Hell or high water!" He went off to find his beyblade in his room. He needed to talk to Tyson, and the only way to do that was through the bitbeasts.

"Kai?" his father asked as he stormed upstairs. "How are you planning on contacting Tyson? There's no phone."

Kai gave him a brief explanation of the bitbeasts connection before shutting the door to his room. God, he felt like he was going to kill someone!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Yep, that's what awaits in Chapter Four! That and Kai's father tells of how he and Katherine survived Voltair's attack all those years ago! Yay!

Kai – Read and Review…She gets happy if you review.

Yes, I do!


	4. New Understandings and New Surprises

Chapter four! Yay! I really can't believe that I'm going through this so quickly….Kinda scary if you ask me.

Kai – Who said they were even asking?

Shut up….Meany….

Kai – (smirks) You know it.

(pouts) Joey! Your brother's picking on me!

Joey – Big brother! Why are you picking on Miz? (puppy eyes)

Kai – Gah! Why do you have to do that?

Joey – Pweaze apowogize! (puppy eyes get bigger)

Kai – (sighs) Damnit! Sorry, TM.

Thank you! Do disclaimer?

Kai – (sighs) As long as I don't have to see his puppy eyes again.

You won't!

Kai – Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade, does she, Joey?

Joey – Nope!

OH BEFORE YOU START READING! In my last chapter, I had put an excerpt from this chapter as a preview, and there was a mistake that I forgot to correct. I had put Boris's full name in there, but I only meant to put his first name. Also, I found that I put Dranzer as a he instead of a she! Oops! I normally put the phoenix as a he, but for Destiny Revealed, I forgot that she's a she! ' Sorry for the mishap!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Will There Ever Be Peace?

Chapter Four –New Understandings and New Surprises

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sat beside his father hesitantly. Why was he now going to tell him what had happened?

Kyle took a moment to compose himself, readying himself to tell the bitter tale. "The night you were taken, it was storming, hard, but that didn't seem to slow Voltair down when he came speeding up in his damned limo. Your mother and I had just put you to bed and were in the living room, watching the news before bed ourselves. He just came busting through the damn door, knocking it off its hinges. A few of his men came over and tried to immobilize us as one went upstairs for you."

Kyle stopped, letting the information soak into his son's mind before continuing. "They had your mother pinned to the ground as I tried to fight them." He took a breath, remembering. "I could hear you screaming upstairs for us, but I was unable to do help. Voltair's men had managed to 'contain' us. He came up and stated that he was taking you, and that we wouldn't be going after you."

"I remember, faintly, being taken downstairs as he said that," Kai said quietly, eyes distant. "I didn't understand at the time why he said what he said, but . . ."

"There's more," Kyle stated, bringing a soft arm around his son's shoulders, careful of his injured arm. "Voltair had left, the man that had you following, and that's when I snapped. I broke free of the men holding me and made a dash for you. I had managed to grab you and fight off a few more men, but then your mother screamed about a fire. I just barely registered what she was saying as she tried to put the flames out, but she was failing, her hands getting burned in the process." He took another deep breath.

"I got distracted, and that was my downfall. One of the men hit me and forced me to the ground. I had dropped you as I tried to fight off the men, but the flames were getting closer. The next thing that I knew, the flames had reached some sort of electrical wiring, and the place exploded. I just barely had time to register that you weren't near me. I tried finding you," he stopped again, tears forming at the corners of his eyes at the memory of despair. "I tried so hard, but I couldn't see you. I couldn't hear you. I thought that you had been knocked unconscious, but I continued calling your name.

"The fire got too bad. I couldn't breathe. Your mother was searching for you, too, but I had to get her out, otherwise neither of us would live. We managed to get out the back door and safely away before the main explosion happened and took our home away from us. Your mother never stopped crying. We thought that you had been in the house, and with what had happened, we thought that you had been caught in the explosion.

"Kai," he swallowed back some more tears. "I thought that you had been killed. That my own father had gone so far as to kill us all when he realized that he wouldn't be able to have you as he wanted." Biting his lip in order to calm himself down, he continued. "Your mother and I went here to her parents' home and picked up some pieces. We called the police and filed a missing persons, hoping that you had managed to get away before the explosion. We tried everything we could think of, but even my people on the force couldn't come up with anything. So, we went into hiding, knowing that if Voltair found out that we were alive, he'd come after us again. It took us a long while to get over the fear of that man possibly coming back, and to get over the devastation of losing our only son." He gave the teen a light squeeze.

"Then, by some miracle, Joey came along, and a few years down the road had us looking at another empty bed as Voltair found out the daycare center Joey was staying at. I had to work during the days, and your mother had things to attend to that Joey couldn't be present at, such as her board meeting. So, we had enrolled Joey in a daycare center, thinking that everything would be alright, but somehow, Voltair found out, and followed us as we took him home that evening. We were attacked, and it felt like losing you all over again."

Kai sat quietly as his father finished, all his questions answered. He wasn't expecting all that, but then again, he wasn't expecting anything less either.

"So, now that you know the truth, what's going on in that head of yours?" Kyle asked, running his fingers through his son's hair.

The phoenix shook his head, blinking slowly as everything sank in. "Thank you for telling me."

Kyle sighed, laying his chin on his son's head. "You needed to know sooner or later, but I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you sooner. Had Voltair or Boris, now, had found out, everything would have gone downhill."

Kai nodded. "I understand. I just hate being left in the dark. I-I lost my memories when I was younger due to an accident that happened in the abbey, and I only get bits and pieces back. Right now, it's so hard to even put faces with names or even memories. I barely remember you and Mother, and her parents are even harder to remember, let alone my new uncle, aunt, and cousin."

Kyle nodded against his son's head. "I understand, but the only thing that I ask of you is to just be patient. Can you do that for me, please?"

The teen nodded, leaning heavier on his father's chest, sighing.

They stayed like that for a while before a soft knock was at the door.

"Come in," the man said, eyeing his wife as she opened the door, Joey hanging onto her dress.

She smiled at the two. "Dinner's ready," she said simply.

Kyle nodded. "You hungry?" he asked his eldest son as Kai nodded. He didn't get to finish his pancakes, and that had been over an hour ago. Having had nothing really else to eat since yesterday at five, his stomach was starting to get angry.

They got up, Joey coming in and grabbing Kai's hand. "Come on, big brother! Grandma cooked pork chops! And green beans, and mashed potatoes, and carrots with cinnamon, and cornbread, and she said that there was an apple pie for dessert! Come on!" He smiled, tugging on Kai's hand as they walked towards the stairs.

As they entered the kitchen, all eyes were on them. Kai bowed his head, a light blush on his cheeks as he apologized for his actions earlier, and that sent Grandma and Grandpa into their roles as they seated the two boys with sincere smiles and hugs. Everything was going fine. Small talk was light and airy with a few laughs that was until Kai's uncle brought up a topic that left everyone stunned, especially the two-toned blader.

They were all in the living room. Kai was standing behind the couch, saying he'd much rather stand than sit at the moment. His parents were sitting on the couch, Joey in front of them at the coffee table, a pile of coloring books and crayons keeping him completely occupied for the next two days. His grandparents were sitting where they had the night before, and his newly added family members were seated at the other sofa.

They had been talking about the sports that Kyle and Greg had played as kids when the later mentioned something about beyblading. Kai, not having caught what he said, asked him to repeat it as politely as he could.

Greg eyed him for a minute before saying, "It was on the news the other night that World Champion Tyson Granger was going to be beyblading under new management. A man named Boris was all that was given. No last name and no explanations as to why he had decided to quit being managed under Stanley Dickenson."

Kai looked at his uncle dumbfounded until it seemed to sink in completely.

"What?!" Kai cried, not believing his ears.

Philip nodded at his cousin. "That's what they said. Tyson is now beyblading for Boris. No one knows why."

Kai couldn't believe it, and before he could even think about holding his temper, he vented. "That mother-fucking son-of-a-bitch! When I get my hands on that damned Boris, I'll start slowly by knocking his fucking teeth out and working my way downwards! Come Hell or high water!" He went off to find his beyblade in his room. He needed to talk to Tyson, and the only way to do that was through the bitbeasts.

"Kai?" his father asked as he stormed upstairs. "How are you planning on contacting Tyson? There's no phone."

Kai gave him a brief explanation of the bitbeasts connection before shutting the door to his room. God, he felt like he was going to kill someone!

Greg watched the teen, completely baffled. "Who knew he'd act like that. It was just a topic of discussion."

Kyle frowned. "No, Greg, Tyson is a friend of Kai's, and that Boris that you are talking about is working for the man that managed to kidnap both of my sons."

His brother-in-law stared at him with wide eyes.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai leaned against the door, trying to calm himself by taking deep breaths. He did not need to be angry when talking to Tyson. That would only result in an argument between them. Once having calmed down, he made his way over to the bed, bringing Dranzer's blade out from underneath the pillow where he had left it before leaving the room with his brother.

/Dranzer, can you get me a connection with Tyson?/ he asked his bitbeast.

She squawked in answer before forming the connection within Tyson's blade. Kai vaguely felt Dragoon's cool features in his mind before actually coming in contact with Tyson himself.

/Tyson/ Kai said softly so as to not startle the teen.

/K-Kai?!/ he answered.

Kai felt himself nod in his mind. /What is with you agreeing to work with Boris?!/

He felt Tyson flinch as he tried to come up with an explanation.

/The truth now, Tyson./

The boy gulped before answering. /Okay, okay. Boris has kidnapped Ray, Max, and even Tala and Chris and has threatened to kill them if I didn't do what he said./

/This must be a trap to get me/ Kai said thoughtfully.

Tyson nodded. /Yeah, I thought as much, but, Kai, I didn't have a choice. He's only left me Chief only because he knows I need him to make adjustments to my blade and to give me hints on strategies./

/Is Kenney there with you?/

/Yeah, in fact he's right beside me./

/Since you're closer, get a connection with him through Dizzy. I need to ask him something./

/Uh, sure. Hang on./

Not even thirty seconds later, he felt the strategist in his mind as well as Tyson.

/Kenney/ he acknowledged.

/Kai! It's good to hear from you, but we're kinda in a rut here./

/I know. Kenney, I need you and Dizzy to do me a favor. I'll even buy you that new laptop you wanted and help you transfer Dizzy to it./ He couldn't believe what he was saying, but he need the boy to help him no matter what.

/That's not necessary, Kai./

/I think it is!/ Dizzy entered in her two cents.

Kai sighed. /Dizzy, Chief./

Everyone stopped. Kai never called Kenney Chief unless he was dead serious about something.

/I need you to make me a blade that will be able to let Dranzer out of her bit without draining her after a period of time. In fact, if you can, make one for everyone. Tyson, Max, Ray, and Tala. I have a feeling that we are going to need our bitbeasts' help on this one./

/Okay, Kai, but I don't know how long-/

/OH, THANK YOU, KAI!/ Dizzy hollered in his mind, causing the teen to wince at the volume. /You have no idea how long I've been wanting to show Chief the new designs for a blade like that! I've been working on something like that for a long while, and thank you so much! I have a reason now! I knew that there was a reason behind you being the Bladebreakers team captain!/

Kai felt a small chuckle escape as Tyson's "Hey!" entered his mind as well as Kenney's "What do you mean 'new designs'?"

/Thank you, Dizzy. I'll be there as soon as I can./

/Kai/ Tyson's tone was serious. /Be careful./

/Yeah, Kai. Be careful./

Kai was quiet for a moment, thankful for his friends' concern. But now was not the time to get all mushy. /Thanks. I will. I'll see you two soon. Tyson, whatever happens, do what Boris wants you to do. We can't give him any reason to hurt the others./

/Don't worry, Kai. I'm one step ahead of you./ He grinned.

Kai let loose a small smile. /You two be careful, and I'll see you soon./ With that, he broke the link, opening his crimson orbs.

Looking up, he noticed his father watching him, leaning against the doorframe. "You plan on going to Japan again." It was a statement rather than a question.

Kai stood and nodded, pocketing his blade. "I have to."

Kyle sighed. "There would be no point in arguing with you. You're as stubborn as me, and that's a hell of a lot." He stopped and gazed softly at the boy. "But you're not going alone."

Kai shook his head. "No, Tyson and I can handle it. You need to stay here with Mother and Joey."

"No, they are safe here, and with that arm of yours you won't be able to do much. Let me do the one thing that I didn't get a chance to when you were little." Kai looked at him questioningly. "Protect you."

-S-S-S-S-S

Yep, that's the end of this chapter!

Unfortunately, you guys are gonna have to wait till next week possibly for the next update because I'm gonna be gone this weekend and be unable to get to an internet connection. Please bear with me! (bows)

Read and Review people, and if there are any suggestions on what you want to see in the fic, please feel free to tell me! I'm open for suggestions!

Ja Ne


	5. Filling Time

Chapter five is here! So, let's get on with it!

Warning: This is a filler chapter. So, not a lot of stuff is going to happen….Unfortunately.

Kai – Disclaimer: She does not own Beyblade.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Will There Ever Be Peace?

Chapter Five – Filling Time

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day as they exited the airplane terminal. Both his head and arm were throbbing with pain as he had to remove the sling while in public and matters weren't any better with him wearing a disguise. Baggy clothes and temporary black hair dye and a new, shorter haircut with a set of dark sunglasses consisted of his "disguise," and he hated every bit of it, though the glasses he could deal with.

He stole a glance at his father. Kyle Hiwatari was dressed slightly similar with the black hair dye, but his attire was more business complete with the smart-looking, dark framed glasses. He definitely did not look like his blue jean, t-shirt loving self.

They quickly hailed a cab after grabbing their luggage and found a hotel to stay in for the days that they would be there. Kai was a nervous wreck the entire time. With the pain his body was in, he couldn't help but add on to the truth that his friends were kidnapped, probably being beaten, and that he needed to contact Tyson and Kenney without Boris finding out. Physically and mentally, he was worn out.

"Get some sleep," his father said softly, taking in the boy's condition with a knowing eye. "We'll figure something out tomorrow."

Kai nodded, knowing that the man was right, and readied himself for bed.

Kyle tried so hard not to look at his son's scarred back as the teen took off his shirt to dress for the night. He just didn't have the power to do so. Each scar his eyes saw made the guilt he felt for not protecting his son dig deeper in his heart. He forced himself to look away when the boy finished his task. He was slightly surprised that Kai had changed shirts so quickly with his arm the way that it was, but he supposed that nothing should be surprising about his son anymore. Trailing away from the thoughts of what might have – probably did – happen while the boy was in the abbey, he busied himself with unpacking their belongings – what little they did bring.

Kai grunted as he lied down on the bed. His head swam and throbbed and his arm screamed. He wondered – not for the first time, mind you – if the sudden aches arose because of the added stress that he was feeling. Then again, it could have been jet lag, too. He looked up suddenly as two hands came into view. His father stood there, two pills in one hand and a bottle of water in another.

He smiled. "Here, take this."

Kai eyed him warily, but Kyle just shook his head.

"It's, believe it or not, actually your medicine. Heavy-duty painkillers for your arm," he smiled again, a slight smirk at the edges. "I know you could use it, not to mention for your headache."

Kai blinked crimson orbs at him. "How-"

Kyle's smile just widened. "You learn a lot from observation." He nudged the items in his hands against Kai's own. "Here, take them. You're going to need them whether you like it or not."

Kai sighed but complied, setting the bottled water on the side table as he lied down again, waiting for the pills to do their magic. It didn't take long, and he felt himself nodding off at just the time that his father decided to get ready for bed.

"Just sleep, Kai," the man said softly, realizing that his son had been fighting sleep.

Kai didn't need any more convincing as he shut his crimson orbs and drifted off to blissful unconsciousness.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that evening. Why his father wouldn't let him see Tyson on his own was beyond him. The man had stated earlier that day that he was coming with his son and there would be no arguing. Of course, Kai had to throw in his two-cents and complain that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, even with a hurt arm. Kyle had ignored his son and proceeded to head towards the coffee shop where they were to meet the navy haired blader.

Now, they were sitting at one of the outside tables, still in disguise, and waiting on Tyson and Kenney to show up. The two had told Boris – when asked – that they were meeting a friend of Tyson's and his dad that had come into town. Knowing Boris, he was somewhere close by, wanting to see who the new strangers were.

"Yo!" a familiar voice called, grabbing Kai's attention. He immediately fell into his "acting mode" that he was sure to surprise his friends with.

"Tyson!" Kai cried, jumping from his seat and launching himself at the navy haired teen. He threw his arms around the smaller boy – much to the pain in his arm – and whispered in his ear, "Play along, Tyson."

The dragon immediately got over his shock and wrapped his arms around his older friend. "It's so good to see you again, Tyler!" he said, a smile on his face.

Kai pulled back and smiled. "It's good to see you, too, Ty!"

Tyson, still playing the part, motioned towards Kenney. "This is my friend, Kenney – or you can call him Chief. Chief, this is my old buddy, Tyler. He and I met when I was visiting my dad a few years back, and we kinda hit it off!" He smiled, hoping the smaller teen would get the hint.

Obviously, he did. 'Thank his intellect,' Kai sighed in his mind, thankful.

"Nice to meet you, Tyler," Kenney said, extending a hand.

Kai smiled and shook his friend's hand. He motioned behind him. "This is my dad, you remember, Tyson?"

Kyle took that as his cue to step forward. He bowed slightly. "It's nice to see you again, Tyson. My, how you've grown. Last time I saw you, you were no taller than the chairs here." He smiled softly.

Tyson acted sheepishly, rubbing his head in embarrassment. "Oh, come on! I know I was a little taller than that!" He smiled. "But it's good to see you, too, Mr. Brooks!"

Kyle smiled again. "So, how's your dad?" he asked, gesturing for them to sit down.

"He's doing okay. Last I heard, he was somewhere in Egypt on another lead," Tyson replied, sitting down.

"So, you still beyblading, or have you given up that old hobby?" the phoenix teased.

Tyson looked at him with wide eyes. "Beyblading is a great hobby, and actually not even a hobby!" He crossed his arms over his chest in a pout. "It's a sport! A lifestyle! You know that!"

Kai smiled teasingly at the dragon, something that took a lot out of him. He wasn't used to doing this. "So, when did you get so passionate about a little spinning top?" he asked.

Tyson sighed. "I always have been!" he continued pouting. "If you don't believe me, I have an old beyblade that Chief here worked on like forever ago. I was planning on giving it to ya for your birthday, but I guess now would be just as good a time."

"Why do you want to go and do that for?"

The dragon smiled that goofy grin of his. "So you can go home and try out firsthand what blading is really like!"

Kai sighed. "Fine. Fine, but just expect your blade back in a week's time."

Tyson's smile grew. "I don't think I will."

Kenney handed Kai what looked like a dirty, old beyblade that had mud caked on the attack ring. Underneath the filth, rich blues and reds greeted the crimson eyes, but it was difficult for anyone far away to even see the colors. It was too dirty. Kai took the beyblade from the smaller boy as they ordered their drinks and food.

The rest of the time, they spent "acting," talking about "old times" and other non-important things. They had already done what they needed to, and now they were just buying time.

"I'll see to you later," Tyson said as they shook hands to leave. Kai nodded and smiled.

"Not if I see you first!" With that, they all left.

Entering their hotel room, Kai sighed, feeling as if a weight was being lifted. He gently placed his arm in the sling again as he slipped the thing over his head. His arm was killing him, and right then, all he wanted to do was take some painkillers and sleep.

Changing clothes, he took a few of the white pills before lying down on the couch. His dad was in the bedroom talking to his mother on a disposable cell phone that they had bought under a false name. They would have to get rid of it in a few hours.

Kai sighed, feeling fatigue wash over him in numbers. He was so tired. The stress of acting like someone else because of Boris's goons combined with the physical pain he had of keeping his broken arm out of the sling all day were taking their toll. It wasn't much longer that his crimson eyes had slipped shut and his breathing evened out in a deep slumber.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kyle sighed as he ended the call with his wife. Everyone was safe. That was always a good thing. He turned the phone off and took the battery out of the back, making sure that no one would be able to trace the phone's GPS signal to the hotel. He had kept the talk with his wife under the seven minute span, but they still had to dispose of the phone quickly.

Exiting the room, he noticed his son on the couch, asleep. Kyle smiled softly, going over and gazing at the peaceful face of the phoenix. He reached out and pushed a few loose strands out of his son's eyes.

Smiling once again, he left the room quickly, locking the door before he left, and went to dispose of the phone. He wasn't even gone eight minutes before he was back in the room. He locked the door again, dead-bolting it as well, and went over to his son. Gently picking him up, he took him to the bedroom, setting him softly on the bed while bringing the covers up to his chin. He sat on the edge of the bed to watch the boy for a few minutes longer, just gazing softly at the teen. He didn't get to do that while the boy had grown up, and now he was making up for lost time.

Sighing, he touched the forehead one more time before leaving the room, cracking the door as he turned the lights off. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, watching the news for the first time in a long time.

-S-S-S-S-S-

End Chapter 5

Okay, I know that this chapter was kind of a little slow and boring, but it's a filler. Leave me alone…..

Anyway, the next chapter will have a little more!

HIGHLIGHTS

-Boris makes another appearance.

-Switch over to Tala and the others so we can know about what's going on with them!

-Kyle kicks some more ass while trying to save his son! (squeals) Go awesome dads!

-Dranzer makes an appearance, and she and Kyle are reunited (sort of).

-Kai and the Blade Sharks unite forces once again. (shocking, I know!)

Basically, a lot of junk happening! Stay tuned and READ AND REVIEW!

Yay!


	6. Another Strike, Another Group

Okay, here's the next chappie!

IMPORTANT INFO: I only know two of the Blade Sharks' bladers' names: Stewart and Carlos. I have no clue what the others' are…So, I'll either make them up or I'll just skip around that detail. If anyone knows what the other two's names are, PLEASE TELL ME! I'M DYING TO KNOW! I cannot find it, and my manga are at home and I'm at school….Sucks…..

Kai, do disclaimer?

Kai – Fine. I'll humor you since you're in a rush, I suppose.

Thank you!

Kai – Whatever. Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Will There Ever Be Peace?

Chapter Six – Another Strike, Another Group

-S-S-S-S-S-

-RAY'S POV-

Okay, I was bored and pissed. Bored because there's nothing to do except sleep and eat when Boris decides to be hospitable and give us some food, and pissed because I was cold, hungry, and didn't want to be there. What the fuck is up with the crazy, purple haired man and his obsession with kidnapping people? First Kai, now us. This was getting slightly old.

We were sitting in a rather small and damp cell. No bed. No blanket. No nothing. Tala and Chris were seated in one corner, keeping body heat while Max and I sat in another, doing the same. This was getting old, too. If that old geezer didn't give us something to wrap ourselves up in, then we'd all freeze to death. Then, where would Boris's little plan of making Tyson blade for him be?

In the fucking sewer, I tell you.

I sighed as I watched – though I could barely see – Max dozing on my shoulder. I let him sleep. He had been up all night with nightmares. Darkness and cramped spaces plus Max equals not a good time.

I looked up, hearing footsteps outside our cell door. I shared a look with Tala and Chris. Max jolted up as he heard a key turn in the one-sided lock of the door. Low and behold, bet you could never guess who actually stepped through the door!

Hot damn! Boris Balcov himself!

Yeah, yeah, I know. Whoo-hoo……..

Sarcasm, people. Please tell me you actually caught on to that.

Thank you. At least you're not as bad as Tyson…..God! That guy can't understand sarcasm any more than he can understand calculus!

That means he can't understand it. Get with the program, people! Oh, wait, Boris is about to make a speech! Wonderful! Where's the cameras?

"As you all know, you have been brought here so we can force Tyson to beyblade on Biovolt's new team," he started. I heard Tala snort in comment, and to be honest, I couldn't blame him. We already heard this part. Tyson is supposed to blade for Boris's new team so that he can kidnap Kai once again, and Voltair can finally have his son and grandson killed. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

"Anyway, as long as you and Granger are all good boys, there should be no reason for us to extract any punishment on you." He smirked. "Although, Kai's little involvement would be a slight problem."

All of us tensed at that. Yeah, we knew Kai would get involved in trying to get us out of Boris's evil clutches, but we had hoped that his dad would at least try and stop him. Obviously, his dad knows all about Kai's stubborn streak. Wonder who he got it from?

Boris nodded to one of the guards behind him. "Tala, I'm pleased to announce that you will be receiving your little phoenix's punishment for interfering first."

With that, two guards came in and hoisted Tala to his feet. What the hell? He wasn't even putting up a struggle!

I shared a look with the wolf as he was dragged out of the room. 'Better not to give them something to really hurt me for,' his look told me. I nodded, understanding. Looking over at Chris, I noticed he was fuming. Not that I could blame him, though. Having your little brother hauled out of the room to be "punished" and unable to do anything to stop it wouldn't sit well with anyone. Except Boris that is.

That guy's an ass.

-S-S-S-S-S-

-NORMAL POV-

Kai sighed, blowing a loose strand of hair out of his eyes. It was still black, and he was really beginning to hate it. He'd much rather have his old hair color back, but that wasn't going to be the case for a while. Currently, he and Kyle were walking down the street, Kai giving him the "grand tour" of the city while they held a map and brochure.

Basically, they looked like tourists. It made Kai cringe just thinking about it.

They stopped next to an old building. Kai looked around, getting re-aquainted with his old territory when he was captain of the street gang, the Blade Sharks. Wonder how his father would react if he knew about them?

'In fact, they should be around here somewhere,' Kai mused to himself. 'Hmm, maybe I can drop in and say hi?'

Yeah, he did treat them like shit in front of Tyson and the others, but that was mainly for acting. Those guys were as close to him as the other Bladebreakers. In fact, probably more. He spent a lot of his time with them, helping them in more ways than just beyblading. He was more than their leader, and they told him so, though he never found out what "more than a leader" really was.

"Um," Kai started, stopping his trek from behind his father and looking down, a bit embarrassed that he had to ask something so stupid.

"Something the matter, Kai?" his father asked, turning to look at the boy.

A light tint of pink graced the phoenix's tattooed cheeks. "I was wondering if we could visit a few friends? They are stationed here somewhere."

Kyle looked at his son. "Kai, we need to keep a low profile."

The teen bit his lip. "I know, but I haven't seen them since I left for Japan at the beginning of the World Championships. I just want to see how they're doing. They helped me a lot while I was here with Voltair."

The elder man kept his gaze on his son's face, obscured by his black locks. He smiled softly at the boy. It wasn't often – if at all – when the phoenix teen asked something of him.

"Sure," Kyle said, his smile widening when Kai faced him with a disbelieving look. "Do you know where they're at?"

Kai nodded his head. He had a pretty good idea. Taking the lead, he headed in the direction of the gang's old hideout.

"So, who are these people?" his father asked, looking around him.

Kai continued to keep his gaze from his father's face as he replied. "I was in a street gang when I lived here with Voltair. I was basically dubbed their leader. We looked out for each other. Actually, it was because of them that I actually started liking beyblading again. It was also because of them that I befriended Tyson."

Kyle nodded, seeming as if he didn't particularly care that his son had been part of a gang. As long as he didn't do anything bad related, he was fine with it.

They stopped in front of a large building. Kai smirked, seeing the graffiti on the walls. Looked like Stewart was up to his old habits again – not that he wasn't good at it.

The phoenix saw his father admire the artwork out of the corner of his eye. Smirking slightly, he made his way to the door of the warehouse. He could vaguely hear the clashing of beyblades. He let loose a small smile at the memories that filled his vision. They used to spend all hours training not only with beyblades but with martial arts as well. Kai used to be their teacher when he first started as leader, but that soon changed as his three star pupils took over.

He knocked on the door, stepping back slightly and waiting patiently. The sound of beyblades stopped, and all seemed quiet.

The door opened a crack, revealing dark eyes of a youth as tall as the slate haired teen himself.

"Who are you?" the boy behind the door asked, glaring at the phoenix.

Kai sighed, remembering that his hair was cut and dyed. Rummaging through his pocket, he pulled out Dranzer's new beyblade, her chip resting snuggly in the center. If they didn't recognize him, they would sure to recognize Dranzer.

The boy blinked as he stared at the beyblade. Then, a wide grin spread across his face. "Kai!" he cried, opening the door wider and running through to hug his former captain.

"Carlos," Kai replied softly as the boy hugged him. Though in public they hated each other, in the private of their gang, they were almost like best friends. Carlos was a year younger than the phoenix and came into the Blade Sharks a bit later than the rest of them, but he excelled quickly, gaining Kai's approval right away.

Carlos pulled back as he noticed the phoenix tense when he touched the teen's left arm. He looked at the limb that was covered in the long-sleeved T-shirt he wore. "Kai, are you hurt?"

The phoenix smirked at the teen's still-sharp eyes. "My arm."

Carlos nodded and caught the gaze of Kai's father standing not too far away. "Who's he?"

"I'll tell you inside – that is, if you all will let an old captain come in?"

Carlos smirked at the teen. "For you, anytime!"

He escorted them into the large building. Beydishes were placed everywhere, mats as well for martial arts practicing. 'Looks like they haven't given up those old training habits,' Kai mused to himself.

"So, who took over my place?" Kai asked as they strode past some of the bladers. They stared at Kai, wondering who he was.

"To be quite honest, no one really, but Stewart holds that title more than anyone."

Kai nodded, understanding. Stewart always had a leadership style about him, but it never was good enough to pass Kai's. He tried once, but ended up losing miserably. Needless to say, he never tried again, not that he ever complained.

They made their way up to the platform at the end of the room. There stood three figures that Kai knew he could spot in a crowded area any day.

"Carlos, who are these two?" Stewart asked, stepping forward, his pale purplish hair sliding from behind his ears.

"That's a nice way to greet someone, Stewart," Kai commented, smirking at the three teens.

"K-Kai?" the boy asked, disbelief written all over his face. "It can't be."

Carlos nodded. "It is! I saw Dranzer."

The other three looked at the phoenix. Stewart smiled and stepped off the platform. "It's good to see you again," he said but frowned a little. "What's with the hair? I though you said you were never going to dye it?"

Kai sighed and sat down on the edge of the platform. "Yeah, well, this was kind of a must."

Stewart looked over at the only adult in the place. "So, who are you?" he asked. There must be a reason for this guy to be traveling with Kai.

Kyle cleared his throat and smiled softly at the younger boy. He looked so much like the phoenix, it was scary. "My name is Kyle Hiwatari. I'm Kai's father."

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing – which wasn't much – and stared at the newcomer.

"What?"

Kyle nodded. "I'm Kai's father."

Stewart looked at the phoenix who was holding his left arm in his lap, resting it. Kai nodded as well. "It can't be."

"Don't ask details. It's too long a story, and we don't really have all day," Kai explained.

The boy nodded. "Okay, so, what's up? You wouldn't be in disguise for nothing, Kai. Not to mention, your arm's gotta be giving you hell if you're favoring it like that."

Kai bit back a wince as the boy's words hit home. He hated appearing weak in front of people, even if it was his old teammates.

Carlos noticed this. He cleared his throat. "So, why are you hurt, disguised, and visiting us?"

Kai smirked at the change of topic. "In that order?"

"Whichever," the dark haired teen shrugged.

Kai sighed. "Might as well get comfortable." With that, he started the whole tale.

-S-S-S-S-S-

After he finally finished with his tale, each of the Blade Sharks stared at him with open mouths and wide eyes. Kai sighed, waiting for the questions, but Carlos surprised him.

"We'll keep you safe for the time being and keep an eye on Tyson!" he stated, gaining nods all around.

"And if you need anything, like help, we'll be there. We'll keep an eye on you, Kai, don't worry," Stewart said smiling.

Now it was Kai's turn to stare dumbfounded at his old team. "What?"

"You heard us, and we don't go back on our promises. You taught us that, remember?"

The phoenix nodded, still not believing them, but he didn't have much time to dwell on it as each window exploded, shards of glass every shape and size raining down on them.

Kyle acted quickly and threw both himself and Kai down on the ground, covering his son's form and shielding him from the glass. Each of the Blade Sharks did the same thing, using their arms as shields.

The adult looked up as men in dark suits appeared, jumping through the windows and landing in a circle around them.

Kyle stood up and in front of his son. Luckily, the wall was the only thing behind the teen. He took a defensive position as the rest of the Blade Sharks stood and moved to either behind him or to his side.

"What do you want?" Stewart called. "This is Blade Shark territory."

"Just hand over the phoenix, and we won't harm anyone," one of the men stated.

"Over my dead body," Kyle threatened, a deep growl in his throat.

"I think that can be arranged," a voice said from behind some of the men.

Kai tensed at the voice that he knew all too well. He even saw his father's body become rigid. How had the man escaped? How did he find out?

Voltair Hiwatari stepped in from behind the men, inside the circle.

"Voltair," Kyle stated, his voice showing no emotion.

Kai looked at his father. He had never heard his father's voice become so emotionless. His expression wasn't any better.

Voltair smirked at the two members of his family. "I can't say that it's good to see you, Kyle, but I am surprised that you managed to survive all these years." He looked to Kai who was being half-way hidden behind his father's strong body. "As for you, Kai, you disappoint me. I would have thought with all the training I had put you through that you were stronger than this."

Kai growled and glared at his once grandfather. He said nothing, the look on his face saying more than words ever could.

"Well, let's finish this little 'reunion' up. I have things more important to do." He stepped to the side, a rather large man stepping in his place, gun in hand. "Shoot them. All of them. I want no one alive."

Kyle tensed, ready to spring into action. The other guards had not brought out their weapons yet. He could probably get the gun before any of them reacted. He just needed to time it right.

Three……..

Two………

One………

_BANG_

-S-S-S-S-S-

Yep, cliffy. I know that I promised Dranzer's appearance in this chapter, but I decided to wait till next time. I really wanted to get this one up before I went crazy!

Read and Review!

No headlines this time! Gomen!


	7. A Battle and Reunited Comrades

Yay! I'm back with a new chappie! ^^

Kai – Just get on with it. You have studying to do, another chapter for another fic to write, and you won't stop talking about a Christmas fic you're wanting to write. So, get busy finishing this one.

Spoil-sport…..

Kai – (sigh) Disclaimer: She does not own Beyblade. Happy? Good.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Will There Ever Be Peace?

Chapter Seven – A Battle and Reunited Comrades

-S-S-S-S-S-

_BANG_

Kyle grit his teeth as he felt the bullet graze his cheek but suppressed the pain as he dove underneath the gun and brought his elbow up, knocking the man in the jaw. He inwardly smirked as he heard a distinct crack.

Nope, he hadn't lost all his touch.

He proceeded to take out a few more men in black that stood around him, all equally dumbfounded at what just happened.

Kai watched as his father dodged the bullet and took out the man who shot it. He was astounded that the man could do such a thing so quickly with being out of practice for so many years.

Stewart beside him saw this as well but made no comment as some of the rest of the men in black decided to come over and pay a visit.

Kai held his arm to his chest, inwardly wishing he still had his sling. He could maneuver a lot better with it on, but he just had to deal without it. He bent to a crouched position and waited for two of the men to get close enough before rearing back and kicking, sending them both on a one-way ticket to meet the ground. He noticed the rest of the Blade Sharks fighting alongside him with the same moves that he had taught them so long ago.

Kai continued to attack using his legs so as to not put much strain on his arm. The less he used it, the less it would hurt later.

Kyle noticed his son holding his own behind him, and was remotely proud of how the teen moved, attacked, and defended against the older men. His friends were surrounding him, taking the brunt of the attacks, keeping Kai only from fighting off the few men that had broken through the circle. 'Remarkable,' he thought, smirking inwardly at the way that they moved with each other, protecting the other. There was no person who's back was not guarded.

Kyle focused his attention on the rest of the men, taking them out one by one and sometimes by two. His crimson orbs glancing around for his "father" whom seemed to be nowhere around. 'He probably left not long after the gun went off, the coward,' Kyle inwardly raged.

A scream from behind him brought his thoughts back to the present. He turned around, gaze immediately resting on the man that held Kai in his arms, pulling his broken arm behind his back with such force that had the teen screaming in pain.

"Kai!" Kyle cried, knocking out one of the remaining men and rushing over.

"Stop, or I'll kill him on the spot," the man in black smirked, tightening his hold on the boy while bringing a knife up to his neck.

Kyle skidded to a stop. He needed to find a way to get his son out of the man's grasp, but how?

Just then, as if on cue, a bright red light emitted from Kai's pocket, causing the man to drop him and back away from the blinding light. That blinding light grew to the size of Kyle's wife, if not a tad taller. Long red and white hair swept down her back, brushing over the crimson and gold kimono that she was currently wearing. Emerald eyes appeared behind long dark lashes and a frown was upon her pink pouty lips. Flames erupted behind her as she held out an arm, soon grasping a taunt, wooden bow with markings etched in all along the handle. Without even uttering a word, another flame appeared in the shape of an arrow, and she knocked it on the bow just as the man decided to run for it, exclaiming that he didn't get paid enough to get shot by a woman ghost.

The woman released her arrow, and it shot straight through the man's back, rendering him unconscious by the time he hit the ground.

Everyone was silent as she stood there, making the bow disappear with a flick of her wrist. She turned back to the group of teenagers and the man that stood bewildered to his spot.

Her emerald gaze finally rested on the teen she was so fond of. She smiled softly as he sat there, gazing up at her. "Master Kai, are you alright?" she asked, her voice like a harp's strings.

Kai shook his head out of its stupor before smiling and nodding at the woman. He stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine, Dranzer. Thank you."

"Y-You mean to tell me, that's Dranzer?" Carlos asked, his mouth hanging open at the beauty before him.

The phoenix smiled at the boy before turning her gaze back to her master and wrapping her arms around his slender frame. "I am glad."

Kyle watched the whole scene with wide eyes. That was Dranzer. The same bitbeast that had saved him countless times when he was younger. The same bitbeast that he had passed on to his son so many years ago. This was her.

"Dranzer," he whispered, remembering the first time that he held her bitchip. It seemed so long ago. He was only ten at the time when he was finally "acknowledged" to actually have a bitbeast, and what was even more surprising was the fact that he got to pick any bitbeast he wanted. He had picked the phoenix. He had somehow seemed so connected with her. Little did he know that years down the road, he was destined to pass her on to her actual owner: his son.

Dranzer's gaze went to his immediately after he uttered her name. She smiled softly, letting the teen in her arms go as she continued to look at her first master. Kyle had most definitely changed in appearance since she had parted ways with him since Kai's fifth birthday, but his eyes still remained the same with that rebellious and lively streak in them.

"It's good to see you again, Kyle," Dranzer said softly. "But now is not the time for reunions. You and Kai need to get out of here and make a plan in rescuing Ray, Max, Tala, and Christopher. Boris will not touch Tyson due to the media and BBA. He will be safe along with Kenney, but right now, you must leave." She turned to the Blade Sharks. "You all must go into hiding. There is no doubt in my mind that Voltair will come after you all."

Stewart nodded and turned to Kai. "We'll go into hiding, but we'll be sure to check up on Tyson and his little friend as well. Don't worry about us. You taught us everything we know, right?" He smiled at the somewhat sheepish look on his ex-captain's face before turning to the others. "You heard the lady. Let's get out of here."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed as he exited the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his once-again slate blue and navy blue hair. It felt a lot better now that he wasn't wearing that damn black dye and the colored contacts. His father had decided to finally ditch the "costumes" – as Kai had become to call their appearance – because Voltair already knew what they looked like and where they were. So, it didn't make any sense.

"Feel better?" a voice asked from behind him as he entered the small bedroom. Kai swerved to look at his father as Kyle stood there, his own slate blue hair now back in full color, the glasses ditched somewhere a long time ago. He knew for a fact that his father hated wearing those things as he kept grumbling under his breath as he put them on each time.

Kai nodded. "You have no idea."

Kyle smirked. "I know. Even now I still can't stand wearing something that's not me."

Now it was the phoenix's turn to smirk. "Oh, but it was only so that we wouldn't get caught by Boris. We were in disguise, remember?"

The older male snorted as his son repeated what he himself had stated earlier that week. "Oh, can it, kiddo." He walked over and sat at the small desk in the corner of the room, facing the bed. "I see you've taken good care of Dranzer."

Kai's crimson orbs softened at that comment. He nodded and sat down on the bed, carefully putting the sling back on his bandaged arm.

"I'm glad."

The phoenix just looked up at his father as the man said that. Kyle's eyes that rivaled his so much were soft, smiling at him. Kai smiled a small smile for him before laying down on the bed.

"Get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Kyle said softly, bringing the covers up to Kai's chin in a way of "tucking him in."

Kyle was partially out the door when he heard his son whisper something. He turned around. "What?"

A light pink dusted the painted cheeks of his son as Kai gazed at the wall uncomfortably. "Thank you, Dad, for everything."

Kyle smiled. "Goodnight, Kai."

"Goodnight."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Short chappie, I know, but I really, really, REALLY wanted to get this over with before I have to leave for the holidays. Christmas break is nearing (This Wednesday actually), and I probably won't be able to get on the internet for a while….I don't know how long it will be….It may be at least once or twice in December but most definitely I will be back by January 4th. So, hold out till then, okay?! ^^

Till then, have a safe and happy holiday, and I've got a small Christmas fic in mind, but I don't know when it will be up….hopefully before I leave!

Read and Review!

Ja Ne

HIGHLIGHTS FOR NEXT CHAPTER

Kyle and Kai go back home to figure out a new plan where things suddenly go from bad to worse as Bryan and Spencer show up with bad news. They need a plan to get Ray and the others out, will these two be able to help them?

Just wait and find out!


	8. An Unexpected Settlement

Chapter eight is here! Yay!

On with the fic! Joey, would you like to do the honors.

Joey – Yay! Disclaimer: Miz does not own Beyblade!

Thank you!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Will There Ever Be Peace?

Chapter Eight – An Unexpected Settlement

-S-S-S-S-S-

Katherine Hiwatari bit her lip as she gazed out the window for the umpteenth time that day. Her husband and eldest son were due back within the hour, and she was a nervous wreck. Anything could happen within an hour.

Her heart sped up as she noticed a familiar blue car come into the hidden driveway. The car itself wasn't familiar, but the color was. Kyle always made it a priority to stick to a code of arrival when in hiding. When he would come back to the house, he would always arrive in a blue car, and since no one in her family owned a blue car, it was easy to determine who the occupant was.

She continued to gaze at the car until he proceeded to its spot out of sight range and two figures appeared in her vision. Kyle stood next to his son as they both strode up to the steps of the porch. Katherine quickly went to the door and opened it, letting the two tired beings into the warm home.

She gave a brief hug and kiss to the cheek to her son as he strode in. Then she turned to her husband in waiting, wrapping her arms around him. "How did it go?"

Kai snorted as he went to the stairs to unpack his stuff in his room. Katherine looked at her son before moving to her husband. "What was that about?" she asked.

Kyle sighed as he shut the door and went to the living room where his father and mother-in-law were seated. "Well, the good news is that we got the beyblade Kai needed." He sat down, bag at his feet.

"The bad news?" his wife asked, sitting beside him. Her parents gave the same worried look to him as she did.

"The bad news is that Voltaire is out of prison and is somehow keeping his eyes on Kai. We managed to shake the tails that we did have, but as for how long that will give us, I don't know. We may have to leave here and find another safe spot to get their eyes of you two before something happens."

Jack sighed and put his head in his hands. He couldn't have them doing that. The suspense of not knowing if his family was okay would drive him mad. His wife would be the same. "Only if we come with you."

"Jack," Kyle started.

"No, if they have their eyes on us, then there is no reason why we shouldn't go into deeper hiding just as you are. Besides, not knowing if you all are alright will drive the both of us to an early grave."

"We've talked about it, and we do want to go with you, even if it's just keeping an eye on Katherine and Joey," Margaret continued.

All was silent while the two younger adults let the news sink in. "Thank you," Kyle said softly, a smile on his face.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed as he put a shirt away. He had a headache and his arm throbbed every now and then. Not to mention, the news of his grandfather's escape from prison just seemed to drain him of all energy.

"Big brother?" a small voice asked.

Kai looked down at the boy that had just come into their shared bedroom. "What is it, Joey?" he asked, putting away a pair of jeans.

Joey jumped up on the bed, swinging his dangling legs back and forth as he pondered his question. "I was wondering why you and Daddy left so soon, and why you were gone so long. Did I do something bad?" His big brother hadn't played with him or talked with him much since Mommy had woke him up in the middle of the night. Maybe it was something that he did? Did he do anything to upset his big brother?

Kai blinked, looking completely dumbfounded for a moment. "No, Joey. You didn't do anything. I've just been busy, and Dad has been helping me."

"Oh, so I didn't do anything?" he asked hopefully, his big crimson orbs bright and shinning in the combined daylight and lamplight.

Kai smiled softly at the boy and ruffled his hair playfully, gaining giggles in the process. "No, Joey, you didn't do anything." He chuckled as the toddler cheered and moved on the bed to help his brother unpack his bag.

Joey looked up, seeing something outside. As Kai turned his back to the toddler to put away some socks, the slate haired boy bounded across the full-sized bed and gazed out the window. He tilted his head to the side in confusion at what he saw.

"Big brother?" he asked, turning his head back to his brother.

"Hm?"

"Why are there two guys in Grandma and Granpa's yard?"

At that, Kai immediately went to the window, looking out at the two figures hurrying to the front door. "It can't be. . ." he trailed off, heading out the door and down the stairs as knocks sounded on the wooden door.

Kyle was immediately on his feet, a knife in hand that he had hidden earlier. He saw his son rush to the door and hesitantly open it.

When it was cracked, crimson eyes peered out at the two figures.

"Geeze, Hiwatari, are you gonna stand there and ogle forever, or are you gonna let us in?" one of them asked, silver hair blowing in the soft breeze.

Kai opened the door fully as he eyed the two newcomers. "Bryan, Spencer."

Spencer nodded, a small smile on the blonde's pale face.

"Yo," Bryan stated, a smirk fully plastered on his face.

Kai let them in and with another glance outside, shut the door. "What are you two doing here?" the phoenix asked, one hand on his hip.

"Well, that's a great way to greet an old friend, Kai," Bryan said, crossing his arms. "You're setting a great role model for your little brother."

Just as he said that, Joey popped his head from around his brother's leg. He blinked and then looked up at the crimson orbs that matched his own. "Big brother, what's a 'role model'?"

Kai blinked at the question as Bryan tried to hide back a snicker and Spencer's smile widened. "Uh, it's someone that you look up to, like you want to be like them."

"Oh, well, then you are a good role model! Why did the silver man say you were a bad one?" he asked innocently, causing a small smirk on his face to make itself known at the "silver man" comment.

Bryan's smirk left as a small red blush started up his collarbone and neck. "Hey, kid, the name is Bryan, not 'silver man'."

Kyle tried his best not to laugh as his youngest son blinked at the comment.

"Bryan?" He looked up at Kai again. "Is that silver man's real name?"

Kai tried to keep the chuckles down as he nodded. "Yes, his name is Bryan."

"Oh." He turned back to the silver haired teenager. "Bryan? Why does your hair look like a pigeon's been in it?" He tilted his head to the side in contemplation while Bryan's face got redder. Suddenly, Joey beamed as he thought of something. He gave a small laugh, nod, and left back upstairs. "Don't go anywhere silver man!"

At that, Bryan's face was completely red, and everyone in the room had to use everything they had not to bust out laughing.

"Everyone, this is Bryan and Spencer, two friends of mine," Kai said around a chuckle.

"It's nice to meet you," Kyle said smiling.

Spencer strode over to him, giving him a hand to shake. "It's nice to finally meet Kai's family," the blonde said sincerely.

Everyone seemed to calm down in the presence of the tall blonde that could look at Kyle straight in the eye.

"Well," Margaret came up to the two boys and gave both a big hug, "it's nice to finally meet some of Kai's friends."

They pulled away as Joey came back downstairs.

"Here you go, silver man!" the toddler said excitedly. "You can use my brush to fix what that mean ol' pigeon did to you." He presented a brush about the size of the falcon's hand. It was black with an image of Batman on the back of it.

The teen gazed at the black thing with uncertainty and embarrassment before taking it. He looked at it and at the boy's smiling face. Damn! He had those same big eyes of innocence Kai had used on him so many times when they were together. The falcon couldn't resist those eyes.

He muttered something under his breath before setting on the task of taming his ruffled hair. He caught a glance at the phoenix as Kai stood there with that all-knowing smirk plastered on his face. Oh, Bryan would get even with the phoenix, even if it killed him.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Surprisingly, Bryan had withheld his temper and murderous vibes to Kai for the next hour while they exchanged introductions and got Joey to stop ogling over the silver haired teen's messy hair. They were currently in the living room. Katherine and Kyle were sitting on the couch while Jack and Margaret were sitting in their chairs. Kai, Spencer, and Bryan were sitting in the floor next to the fireplace, facing the adults. Joey was in Spencer's lap coloring in one of his coloring books and showing the blonde the pages every now and then.

"So, why have you two decided to pay a visit, and how did you know where to go?" Kyle asked, fearing for his family's safety on that last tidbit of information. If these two teens had managed to find them, then it would only be a little bit longer until Boris and Voltaire did as well.

"Relax, Mr. Hiwatari," Bryan started.

"Call me Kyle."

The falcon caught the tense tone in the older man's voice and raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Hiwatari sounds too much like Voltaire."

"Ahh," agreed the two on the floor.

"Anyways, don't worry about anything about someone else finding this place," Bryan continued. "We have a lot of contacts and the fact that our bitbeasts always know where the other is helps a lot. We weren't followed either. We aren't that stupid or out of touch." He smirked.

"What do you mean the part about the bitbeasts?"

Spencer looked up from Joeys' actually neatly colored page. "Since we are so close to one another mentally, it is easy for our bitbeasts to stay in touch and know where the other is in case one of us is in trouble and in need of assistance."

Kyle nodded. It made sense. "And what about my first question?"

"That is a good topic," Bryan stated. He looked at Kai. "We know what happened. After Red disappeared along with Chris, we got worried and decided to snoop around."

"Red?" Jack asked. That was a new name.

"Tala," Kai replied as Joey got up from Spencer's lap and went over to show him his finished piece of artwork.

"Ah."

"Anyway, we did some snooping and came across something that caught our attention. Blue, I'm glad you're sitting down for this. We know the real reason why Voltaire wants you dead."

Kai's head snapped up. "What?"

"Spence, you may want to explain this one," the falcon said.

"Voltaire had a hidden backup file made specifically for Boris about a year ago. It had some statistics on it that all led up to you. When you wielded Black Dranzer the last time, you basically set the scale that no one was to ever touch the dark bitbeast. You were the only one with the genetic makeup for it.

Voltaire then got into some more information that resembled the statistics on not only cloning but also on – well – the best way I can describe it is that it resembled that of Frankenstein's monster."

"What?"

"Basically, Voltaire wanted to kill you so that he could bring you back to life as a new person that had the mind of a robot but would also be able to wield Black Dranzer because of your genes," Bryan simplified.

Kai sat there staring at the two in front of him.

"That can't be possible," Margaret commented, horrified.

"Well, believe it or not, it is. Tala and the others were taken and bargaining chips if you proved to be too much to handle. The reason for Tyson was that they wanted to make up a beyblade group of the strongest bladers. With Tyson on their side and you as a new, controllable person, they would be invincible," the falcon continued.

"The reason for the cloning information is that Voltaire and Boris want to take the DNA of both you and Tyson, fusing them and creating a more powerful beyblader. They were then going to quicken its growth time and have it fight alongside you and Tyson," Spencer said as Joey came back to sit on his lap, a picture book in his hand now.

"Tyson won't fight back for the risk of them hurting the others, and once you're by his side, he won't fight back even if they let the others go. They'd take out their frustration on you, and he wouldn't want you hurt."

"Even if it's not me?"

"Even if it's not you."

"Damn that Tyson and his big heart," Kai mumbled, biting his lip. He looked up at the other two. "Is that the only reason you came here?"

Bryan smirked. "Would we let you go up against not only Boris but Voltaire as well by yourself?"

Kai smirked as well. "No, you'd kill me if I did."

"Damn straight."

They laughed at that, signaling all was well for then.

'Honestly, the mouths on these boys,' Margaret thought with a smile.

-S-S-S-S-S-

That's the end of that chapter! Sorry it took so long!

For the next chapter, it's going to be kind of like a comedic relief type deal between Joey and Bryan! So, if there is anything that you want Joey to do to Bryan, let me know!

Till next time!

Ja Ne


	9. A Little Comedy, A Little Understanding

Chapter nine! Yay!

Bryan – Let's just delete this chapter already.

Oh, why?

Bryan – Because I don't want to be fucking humiliated, that's why!

Kai – (smirks) Oh, but it is so cute.

Bryan – Shut up. Don't encourage them.

Kai – She's gonna start it anyway, so there's really no encouragement needed.

Bryan – (growls)

Kai – (smirks) Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade.

Now, on to the chappie!

Bryan – NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Will There Ever Be Peace?

Chapter Nine – A Little Comedy, A Little Understanding

-S-S-S-S-S-

Bryan huffed as he sat down heavily on Kai's bed. Joey had been following him all afternoon, asking questions and talking to him about different things that the falcon never dreamed could be interesting. The kid just wouldn't leave him alone!

He growled to himself as the smaller version of Kai entered the room, arms full of paper and crayons. The boy had a wide smile on his lips, his crimson eyes bright and innocent in happiness.

'Great,' Bryan groaned in his head, 'what else could he possibly want to do?'

/Just be glad he likes you,/ Falborg commented in his mind.

Bryan snorted as the kid climbed on the bed with a little difficulty. /I don't know whether that's a good thing or not./

Joey, after settling down on the bed looked up at him and smiled again. "Do you wanna make paper lanterns with me?"

Bryan snorted again. "What for? They're not good for anything."

Joey tilted his head to the side. "Mommy and Big Brother like them. Plus, Grandma said that we could hang them in the living room!"

The falcon sighed. He gazed at the toddler. "Why do you keep wanting to do stuff with me?" he asked. "Why do you keep following me?"

If at all possible, Joey's eyes got bigger, shimmering with sadness. "Do you not like me?" he asked.

The teen rolled his eyes. Typical kids. They wanted to be liked by everyone. "It's not that, kid-"

"Then you don't like me following you," Joey muttered, looking down. He sniffed. "I'm sorry, Silverman-"

"That's another thing!" Bryan interrupted. "My name is Bryan, not Silverman! B. R. Y. A. N. Bryan. Why do you keep calling me that ridiculous name?"

Joey sniffed again. "B-Big brother always talked about his friends…He told me they were like superheroes….They always protected him. They always were there for him, like a superhero. I-I just thought that you were one of them – that you were one of his friends that would take care of him and keep him s-safe. I-I love-love my big brother, and he's h-hurt. He can't pr-protect himself. I just thought that you came to take care of him."

At this point, the small boy was trying as hard as he could not to cry.

Bryan looked at the boy in fear. He hated it when kids cried. He never knew what to do.

"H-Hey, kid, look, it's not what you think. I'm not mad at you. So-So, stop crying, okay? You can call me anything you want. I don't care, just stop crying." Bryan tried to stop the boy's tears. He really did.

Joey looked at the fair haired blader, his eyes full of unshed tears. "Y-You're no-not mad?"

Bryan sighed. "No, kid. I'm not. You still want to make those paper lanterns?" he asked hopeful.

Joey sniffed. "You wanna make them?"

The falcon nodded with a small smile on his face. "Sure. You said that you wanted to hang them in the living room later, right?"

The small boy smiled widely and jumped into Bryan's lap, wrapping his tiny arms around the teen's waist the best he could. He hugged the falcon hard and laughed. "Thank you, silver man!"

Bryan smirked at the boy and wrapped his own arms around him. "Hey, let's get started before we get the papers all wrinkled." They pulled away and started coloring on the stack of papers. Bryan noted that the small boy was drawing a good picture of a phoenix. He smiled. "That for Kai?" he asked.

Joey looked up and beamed while nodding his small head furiously. "Yep! It's Dranzer!" He stopped as he looked at the older teen. "What's your bitbeast? And Sencer's?"

The falcon chuckled at Spencer's new nickname. The boy was only four and was still having some problems saying a few words. Spencer's name was an example.

"Mine is a falcon, and Spencer's is a whale," he replied to the small boy.

Joey smiled and nodded. "Thank you!" Then, he went back to his picture of Dranzer.

They spent close to two hours coloring lantern after lantern, making them as they went. By the time they finished with the stack of papers, they had paper lanterns piled from one end of the bed to the other.

Joey kept his arms behind him as Bryan counted the lanterns to see how many they had. He looked at the teen nervously. He was hoping against all hope that the blader before him liked his present he had for him. He also hoped that Kai and Spencer liked theirs as well.

Bryan frowned as he finished counting. "Joey, we're missing one. Do you know what happened to it?" He looked at the small boy, finally noticing that he was holding something behind his back. "Is that another lantern that you have behind you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking at the boy's failed attempt to stay inconspicuous.

Joey bit his lip and shuffled his weight as he sat on his knees.

"Let me see it," Bryan said, holding out a hand.

The small boy finally presented the paper present and gave it to the teen. "I hope you like it," he muttered.

Bryan quirked an eyebrow. "This is for me?" he asked, gazing at the boy. No one had given him a homemade present since Kai made Christmas cards for them one year at the Abbey out of his old T-shirt and a marker stolen from Boris's office.

Joey nodded, answering his question.

Bryan took a minute before looking at the "present." He gasped. On the small, paper lantern was a neatly drawn picture of what looked like the falcon teen himself and beside him was an actual falcon in flight. As he turned the lantern around to gaze at all sides of it, he noticed that Joey had written a few words to him.

To: Silverman

Please take care of my big brother.

From: Joey

Bryan had to swallow a lump in his throat as he finished looking at his present. He felt a strange sensations of prickling in the back of his eyes as his vision started getting watery. Then, he felt the even stranger sensation of trickling water down the side of his face. He sniffed.

Moving his gaze from his present, he saw Joey looking at him with a mix of fear and concern in his big crimson eyes. Bryan smiled and moved closer to the boy and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Thank you, Joey. I promise that I'll take care of your big brother. I promise," he whispered.

He felt Joey wrap his arms around him again. "Thank you, Silverman."

Bryan didn't know how all of this was going to go down. He didn't know if they'd all get out of it alive, but he did know one thing: He always kept his promises.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Okay, just a little fluff between Bryan and Joey. I had to get the fluffy-ness in there somewhere. It was getting a little too intense and had to slow down for a minute! ^^ Sorry it was so short, though. That sucked, but there will be some more later!

Hope you liked it!

**Highlights**

Kai, Bryan, Spencer, and Kyle all plan to try and get into the building where the others are being held hostage. Then, we find out what is happening now with Tala, Ray, Max, and Chris. Find out what they are planning and how the others will help with this plan! Lots going on, and possibly some more bitbeasts revealed! And yes, Chris's bitbeast will actually be revealed in this fic! ^^Either in this next chapter or the one after!

Stay tuned and as always, thank you for the reviews! I love them!

Till next time, and don't forget to review!

Ja Ne


	10. Finally, a Plan

Finally! I'm here with another chapter! (faints)

Kai – (sweatdrops) What the hell are you doing?

I'm exhausted from writing two chapters, working on two new pictures, and starting on another fic….not to mention one English paper, three Sociology papers, normal homework, studying, not falling to sleep until two or three in the morning and getting up at eight everyday…..(sigh)

Kai – Uh, huh….

Well….Let's just get started with this chapter! ^^

Kai – Whatever. (crosses arms) Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. The only people she owns in this fic are the ones that you have not seen in the anime/manga and the names/descriptions of some of the characters. That's all…

(hugs) Thanks! I didn't even have to ask!

Kai – (sweatdrops) Whatever….Just get off and start with the damn chapter.

Oh, all right, party pooper…

Enjoy!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Will There Ever be Peace?

Chapter Ten – Finally, a Plan

-S-S-S-S-S-

-Max's POV-

You know, I used to think that beyblading was a fun sport, a thing that would not only teach me the importance in value but also give me a chance to be myself. Little did I know that it would teach me just those things and even more.

I learned that there are people out there that are power-crazy and will do anything to get it.

Boris and Kai's grandfather are just two of those people, and kidnapping was now added onto their list of doing anything to get the power and world domination that they wanted.

It wasn't fair. Ray, Tala, and Tala's brother Chris were kidnapped along with me, and now we are being held in a small damp cell as insurance that Tyson wouldn't do anything to go against them.

I sighed. Life really wasn't fair.

"Something the matter, Max?" Ray asked me, looking up from his game of tic-tac-toe with Tala. They had found these different stones around the cell and started playing game after game. I lost count of how many games they had played with just pebbles. Hey, I wasn't that bored yet.

"I just wish there was some way we could contact Tyson or even Kai. I'm worried about them, and we need to figure out a way out of here," I replied.

Tala and Ray just stared at me. I quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

Ray blinked before answering, "I think that is one of the smartest things you have ever said."

I pouted a little, teasing him. I wasn't mad. I knew that I wasn't the smartest person in the world, but hey, I do have my moments.

That, and I'm no longer high on sugar. Oh, god how I miss it; the sweet taste on my tongue, the way that it looks like newly-fallen snow. I mentally groaned as my mind went through withdrawal again.

Oh, Tala is talking. I should pay attention because it was me who suggested to do something, but the withdrawal is just so strong! Okay, maybe not as strong as it had been earlier, but hey, it was still there. Therefore, it was strong in my book.

"You know," he mused, "I never even thought of having our bitbeasts contact Kai or the others."

Ray sighed. "It's okay. I didn't either. Do you think that they could contact Kai? I mean, we are stuck in God knows where, and who knows where our beyblades are."

Tala frowned, trying to come up with an answer. Ray did have a point. Every time one of us contacted the other with our bitbeasts, we always knew where we were and had our blades with us. Who knew if it would work?

I shared a glance with Chris. He was following the conversation intently. He didn't really talk much. He was a lot like Kai in that department; only talking when he needed to or felt that we were too stupid to figure something out on our own, or even in training.

You really wanna know how bored I am? I miss Kai's training sessions. Yes, I miss training, and Kai's training is no walk in the park. Well, one time it was, but we were running at top speed in the park. He said that we had to do ten laps around the thing.

We ended up doing twenty. Obviously, Kai didn't think that a 520 acre park was big enough.

Okay, back to our conversation.

Tala sighed. "Well, the only thing we can do is try."

The rest of us nodded. We waited as Tala closed his eyes and tried contacting Kai. Hmm, what can I do to pass the time? Oh! I know!

'This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on, my friend. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they kept singing forever it just because this is the song that never ends. . .'

-Normal POV-

While Max was singing in his head, Tala closed his eyes and contacted Wolborg, feeling as if ice was settling in his chest. It was cooling, and yet warming, to know that his bitbeast was alright.

/Wolborg?/ Tala called.

/Yeah?/ the wolf answered. He was surprised. Tala hadn't talked to him in a week. Of course part of that was due to being kidnapped and tortured for three hours, but the other part was because the wolf had teased his master about something – he couldn't remember what now – and Tala refused to talk to him.

/Do you think that you can contact Kai?/ he asked.

Wolborg sadly shook his head. /I cannot contact him mentally, but physically, I can./

/What do you mean 'physically'?/

/I mean that the other bitbeasts and I were already discussing contacting Kai physically and try and figure out a plan to stop Boris and Voltaire./

/You're actually serious about this, aren't you?/ Tala was surprised. His wolf didn't even try to joke around with him yet. This was definitely a more serious matter than he originally thought if the bitbeasts were willing to get involved.

/Yes, it turns out that Boris and Voltaire are in the process of creating another dark bitbeast. Only, this time, it will be much stronger than Black Dranzer./

"What?" Tala yelled, forgetting to keep the conversation in his head. The other three looked at him in alarm.

"Tala, what is it?" Chris asked, but the red head didn't answer him, going back to his conversation.

/It's true, young master. If we don't stop them some way before they complete this new bitbeast, the entire human and spirit world will be in jeopardy. Not even the combination of every bitbeast you have encountered will be able to stop him – even if we have Black Dranzer's help, but him actually agreeing to help us is an entirely different and unstable matter./

/Shit,/ Tala muttered, biting his lip. This was bad. They needed to get out of there, and stop Grandpa-Psycho and Demented Boris before they completed that damn project.

/Tala, I will still be in contact with you through our mental connection, but I must get over to Kai. Spencer and Bryan are already there. Tyson and the strategist will be in mental contact with Dragoon and Dizzara./

/Okay, just be careful./

The wolf laughed. His pup would never change. /Don't worry, you just concentrate on staying alive and out of Boris's hair while I'm gone,/ he joked, then left.

Tala sighed as the ice in his chest melted. He gazed upon his cellmates with worried ice blue eyes that were normally steel. He sighed. "We have a problem."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed, resting his head against the wall of the old barn that sat in the back yard of his grandparents' house. His father was pacing impatiently, head down in thought, hands deep in his jean pockets. His slate bangs swayed each time he turned, eyes never leaving the dusty ground. Bryan sat on a crate not too far away, elbows resting on his thighs, head in hands as he watched the older male pace with mild interest. Spencer was leaning against a wall next to Bryan's crate, also watching Kyle Hiwatari pace like an animal contemplating escape.

The bitbeasts were going to be there in a few minutes. He had conversed with Dranzer not even half and hour ago about their "meeting" that would be taking place. Something bad was happening, or going to happen, and Kai wasn't sure if he – let alone everyone else – was ready for it.

"Finally we're here," a voice commented, causing everyone in the barn to go on the defensive. "Relax, relax."

They all turned to the shadows at the back of the barn. Two figures stepped forward, smiles on their faces.

Kyle immediately stood closer towards the teenagers, placing his body in the direct line of fire in case something happened and these two weren't allies. He frowned as the two got closer, the light from the windows and open barn landing on their forms.

The taller one stood around six foot, maybe taller, with light blue hair reaching past his shoulder blades. His strong face gave nothing away as it was as youthful as ever. His eyes, stormy gray, however, were full of knowledge both good and bad. He wore a traditional Japanese samurai robe. Black pants, navy blue satin robe with a silver dragon on both the front and back, and a black sash tied around his waist consisted of his outfit. He wore no shoes, bare feet making no sound as he stepped forward.

The shorter figure turned out to be a female. Her short green hair stood out equally as much as her golden colored eyes. She only came up to the other's elbow, short yet old at the same time. She, too, was in the prime of her youth, a bright smile adorning her features. Her garment was a golden kimono with the sash and decorations in forest green lily pads. She was also barefoot.

Kai sat staring at the two. They seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on as to why.

"Nice to see you are doing well, young Master Kai," the male said, his deep voice reverberating off the walls.

Kai squinted, his mind trying to place the man.

"Yeah, did you enjoy my latest invention?" the female asked, smiling bright and bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

The phoenix snapped his fingers. "Dragoon, Dizzy," he said, finally placing the two. He could recognize Dizzy's voice anywhere.

"Got it in one!" Dizzy exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, we're all almost here, that's for sure," another voice chimed as more figures stepped out of the shadows.

The one in front stood a head taller than Dragoon with shoulder length snow white hair and ice blue eyes that could give Tala's a run for their money. As apposed to the others' choice of dress, the male did justice to the Russian Cossack he wore. The leather black boots that covered up the tight black pants seemed to shine in the little light. His ice green shirt hung to the middle of his thighs, tied loosely with the same colored sash. There were red and white decorations along the left shoulder, arm cuffs, and hem of the shirt. He did wear a black faux fur soldier hat that halfway covered his hair. He stood tall and proud, yet loose enough to spring into action should the occasion call for it.

The next one to come into the light stood two heads shorter than his white haired companion. His hair was also white but longer, reaching to the middle of his back, but tied in a loose ponytail. Golden eyes stood out bright in the sunlight, cat-like. His garment looked similar to Ray's own but instead of white, his was forest green with gold trimmings and an orange sash. He was also barefooted. He moved like a cat, Kai mused as the male took a few more steps forward.

The other two behind them were definitely female. The taller one stood stepped with light footsteps. Her deep purple hair was cut short, not fully matching her black Native American outfit. The tassels swung in patterns against her bare thighs, just touching the dyed deerskin boots that matched her dress. Her bright cerulean blues stood out against the apparel.

The shorter female stood slightly behind the other, somewhat timid in the presence of new faces. Her shoulder length orange-red hair stood out loudly against her tight black Russian jacket. The black belt, neck piece, envelope hat, and gloves added on to the dark side of her, but the cream and dirty orange jacket cuffs, boot covers, and shoes helped balance it out. She had golden eyes that watched everyone's movement closely, ears twitching ever so slightly, picking up on the slightest sounds.

Kai cocked his head at this new group of people. He could figure out three out of the four. "Wolborg, Driger, and Draciel," he murmured, but the last he couldn't think of. She eyed him with an almost sad expression but then brightened up immensely.

She strode over to him, stopping just within touching distance. She smiled and tilted her body to the side, arms behind her, showing trust. If she kept them to her sides or front, there would be no trust in the teen for she would be ready to strike if need be.

"Hello, Master Kai, it is good to see you," she said softly. "You probably do not remember me, but my name is Santara. I am Master Christopher's bitbeast." Her smile widened as the young phoenix's eyes lit up with recognition.

He nodded in greeting, giving her a small smile.

"Well, looks like we're late," another voice said, gaining everyone's attention for the umpteenth time in the past few minutes.

All eyes gazed upon three new figures standing in the doorway. Two tall men stood on either side of a shorter female.

On one side stood a blue haired male with lilac eyes. His hair was cropped close to his head, military style. He was wearing a Russian Cossack similar to Wolborg's, but his was a combination of mainly deep blue, gold, and a little red.

The other male was taller than the rest in the room. His hair was a blue and purple mix, but his attire, although another Russian Cossack, was mainly gold with purple, blue, and a little red mixed in. His crimson orbs gazed on with more knowledge than anyone on the face of the planet.

In the center of the threesome stood a female, her shoulder length cream colored, almost white, hair blowing slightly in the breeze. Her emerald gaze rested fully on the dual haired teen as a soft smile adorned her serious features. Her top consisted of what looked like the top of a bikini bathing suite with golden designs standing out against the red of the material. Her short skirt reached to just the middle of her thighs, but it was split up to the hip on the left side, revealing a red tribal flame tattoo. Her other two tattoos sat on the right side of her chest and around her bellybutton, a red phoenix and a green diamond that matched her necklace. Along her right thigh that could only be seen if the wind ruffled up her skirt was a dagger sheath wrapped around her leg. She also wore two arm bands on her left bicep, a spiked bracelet on her right wrist, and two dangles on her left ankle that surprisingly made no sound as she walked. She also had a bow strapped to her back and a quiver of arrows hanging on her hips. She was definitely a warrior with an aura of grace.

Her smile never faltered as she came up to Kai. She sighed and sat beside him, and Kai had no doubt in his mind who this female was. He rested his head against her arm, feeling the coolness of the golden bands on his cheek.

Dranzer looked up at the two still standing in the doorway. "Well, Falborg, Seaborg, at least go say hi to your masters so that we can get started on this meeting," her harp-like voice traveled through the barn. She watched as the two bitbeast-turned-humans strode over to their masters before her gaze switched to the slate haired adult still standing next to Dragoon. She smiled and jerked her head softly, beaconing him to come and sit with them. This meeting was going to take a while.

Kyle smiled and strode over, sitting down beside his son on his left side. Kai acknowledged his father's presence with a small smile before turning back to the group before them.

The meeting was about to start, and what it would contain would shock the smaller phoenix's life forever.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Yes, I'm stopping there. ^^

Sorry it took so late to update, and When Day Meets Night should be up sometime this weekend (is still working on it). Also, sorry if Max's POV seemed a little off….I like him from the first season (also this fic is set like right after it), and I tried to do his personality from the end of the first season (from American tournament and on). I tried, and it's been a long time since I've seen the entire season and since I've written in anyone's POV from that season except Kai.

For the Russian Crossack outfits, please go to here to see what they look like: http://www(dot)buycostumes(dot)com/Russian-Cossack-Adult-Costume/34496/ProductDetail(dot)aspx?REF=SCE-bizrate

The (dots) are the little periods (.). ^^

There is a picture of Dranzer that will appear in a later chapter, but I wanted to draw her. So, the link is on my profile. I suggest that you all go to the colored version. ^^ There is a lineart version of my Dranzer picture, but if you want to color it, please let me know. I would love to see it. Also, please to give credit to the fact that I drew it. ^^ That's just life. Enjoy.

Also, I will be writing a new Miguel/Kai fanfic sometime soon, but I need a little help in picking a song. There is a poll on my profile as well. Please vote! ^^

**Highlights**

The meeting is starting, and what is the main topic? Why the dark bitbeast that is slowly making its presence known in the world. The beybladers and bitbeasts must figure out a way to stop this catastrophe, but can they do it? Maybe not alone, but with a little help from an unknown source might be able to lend his assistance. . . . at a price.

Don't forget to review!

Ja Ne


	11. The Meeting Begins

Yay! I'm here with chapter eleven! Finally!

Kai – (sigh) Will you just start the chapter?

(pouts) Fine. Do disclaimer?

Kai – Don't I always?

Kai – (sigh) Fine. Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade.

Enjoy!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Will There Ever be Peace?

Chapter Eleven – The Meeting Begins

-S-S-S-S-S-

-Kyle's POV-

I couldn't believe what was going on. All these years of dealing with beyblade, bitbeasts, and my "father", I never imagined actually coming face to face with an unnerving problem that not only brought my old bitbeast out of her bitchip as well as everyone else's but also involved my eldest son as the prime subject matter. What Kai's friends had told us just yesterday still had chills running up and down my spine. I couldn't believe that my own "father" was demented enough to think up something like this that had his own grandson as the sacrifice! I growled low in my throat, quiet enough that no one heard - which was good. Why? Why didn't I pull the trigger all those years ago? Why? What had possessed me in thinking that the man would be able to change? I saw the hungry, devilish look in his eyes as he saw Kai for the first time in the hospital room. Why did I not finish the job? I would have rather gone to prison for a few years than have to deal with what he did later on.

I stole a glance at my son, his arm still in the sling, head resting on Dranzer's shoulder. He looked about ready to doze off, though I knew he wouldn't. He was the same as myself on that matter. I always have to know and hear the plan and that everyone's going to be alright before I let myself rest. Unfortunately, Kai adapted that habit or gene, whichever it came as.

Dragoon paced nervously in the center of the barn, head down in thought, arms crossed behind his back. His bare feet made no sound as he walked, barely kicking up the light dust that accompanied the floor of the old barn. Falborg and Seaborg had just completed telling what they had learned; basically everything that their teenage masters had told us.

I frowned as I let my thoughts wander again. How the hell were we going to be able to pull any plan off? I had no idea what my father or Boris could do now that technology had gotten better and they had more resources than before. Only Kai, Spencer, and Bryan were the ones in the room that could give an answer to that. As much as I hate to have these teens as our only source of winning this war with Biovolt, I have no choice. I would just love to let Kai and his friends have a normal life, but I know with my father still out there as well as Boris, that won't happen.

And I hate it.

I closed my own eyes and leaned back heavily on the wall behind me, arms crossing over my chest. We needed to come up with something, but that something was going to have to be good, well-organized, and effective. Not really three easy combinations when developing a plan.

Dragoon stopped, causing all of us to look up at him. His face was set in a deep scowl as he glared at a point on the wall. "I hate to say this, but I don't think that we can do this the easy way. Every plan I can think of has one of us losing one of our masters, and that's the last thing we need." He sighed, running a hand through his bangs. "Truth be told, I have no idea what to do."

All of the bitbeasts seemed to have deflated at that comment. Their faces fell to the floor, hair keeping their eyes from view. Kai and I shared a look as Dranzer stared at the ground, eyes vacant. This wasn't like our feisty phoenix, but then again, the thought of losing someone close to you no matter what you do is a heavy one, and I'll be damned if I lose my son again.

I sighed. "There isn't any way?" I asked the dragon. He looked at me, considering his answer. It better be a damn good one, that's all I've got to say.

"Not that I know of. We can't do this alone. It is impossible."

I closed my eyes, trying to keep my temper in check as his words sunk in. "What kind of help are you looking for?" I asked.

He sighed. "None that any human can give. I'm sorry. I know how passionate you are about this-"

"Being passionate about this has nothing to do with it!" I hollered, standing. I straightened my back to where he and I actually stood eye to eye. "This is my son's life as well as his friends' lives that we are talking about. They are my top priority, not those poor excuses for human beings." My voice was low and threatening, something I hadn't heard from my vocals for a number of years. I strode up to the dragon. "I'll ask again, what kind of help do we need?"

The dragon took in a deep breath, his cool, stormy eyes gazing into my own crimson. "We need at least three hundred people to actually storm the place. Voltaire and Boris have over one hundred men, consisting of guards and scientists. Three hundred others, armed, would help any plan we have. If they can take out the humans, we can deal with anything else."

My mind raced. I was trying to remember old contacts, people who would still be willing.

"Three hundred?" I asked, feeling a small smirk pulling at the corner of my lips. At the bitbeast's nod, I pulled out an old cell phone, the silver flashing in the light. Flipping it open, I dialed the first number on speed dial. What the bitbeast before me didn't count on was that I had plenty of contacts that were willing to take down Voltaire and Boris, legally or illegally. That was the up side to being in the force and having a sadistic bastard for a father.

"Hello?" a voice asked, gruff and filled with age, but it still held that firm authoritative tinge that I knew and completely loved.

"Gerald?" I asked, eyes still locked with Dragoon's.

"Kyle?" he asked. "What the hell? It's been years. How've you been?"

"No time for small talk now. I have a question and favor."

He paused, and I heard some shuffling of paper. "What'cha need, bud?"

I smirked fully this time, Dragoon's eyes widening as the fire flamed back in my eyes. "You still want to take down Voltaire?"

There was another pause. "You know it."

"How many men can you get within twenty-four hours?"

I heard him, rather than knew, smirk on the other end. I could just imagine his bearded and dark face twisting with anxiousness. "How many you need?"

"At least three hundred."

There was a bark of laughter that caused the rest of the bitbeasts to look at the phone in my hand. "I can get you four hundred if you promise me a good scotch and a meal courtesy of your wife's cooking."

My smirked widened. "Deal. Didn't even need to ask. I'll call later with complete details."

"You do that, and I'll round up the men."

"Alright." With that, I hung up and stuffed the phone back in my pocket. I crossed my arms back over my chest and looked triumphantly at the bewildered dragon before me. "Done. Only, four hundred instead of three. Hope that's not an inconvenience."

"How-?"

"Having been in the force and having a lunatic business man for a father with many connections has its ups, don't you think?" I regarded him with a serious look. "I have many connections with men, and women for that matter, who not only hate Voltaire but are willing to do anything to take him down. No matter what it is."

Dragoon nodded. "I apologize for underestimating your ability. I forgot that you are Kai's father."

Next thing I knew, I had a presence beside me, and as I looked down, slate hair came into view.

Kai smirked and looked up at me. "Damn straight," he said. I smiled at that.

"What else is needed? I have a feeling that having three hundred men plus ourselves is not going to cut it," Kai stated. "Not with Voltaire and Boris being the prime subjects."

Dragoon nodded as Dizzy came up closer to the conversing men. "We can expect that the new bitbeast that they are working on will be up and running as soon as we get there. It won't be as strong as is will be, but its strength still overpowers our own. Even with all of us together, we won't be able to stop it alone."

"I guess it's a good thing that I decided to come and join the party, isn't it?" a voice echoed through the building.

-Normal POV-

Everyone turned around as a dark figure strode through the entrance of the barn. Dranzer was on her her feet in a flash, stepping in front of the figure before he could get any farther. Her face was tense as she recognized the features of the black cloaked man.

Kai gasped as he caught sight of the midnight eyes. "Black Dranzer."

Kyle's head snapped up at the figure, Brian and Spencer doing the same.

"It can't be," Kyle commented, eyes wide, mouth open in shock. 'It just can't be him.'

It was.

Black Dranzer stood well over a foot taller than Kyle or Dragoon. His short cream colored hair was the only color besides his pale skin that he had. Black tight shirt and pants went along with his biker boots and long trench coat. A large smirk was plastered across his face as he gazed upon each and every person in the room.

"Miss me, Kai?" he asked, tilting his head as he regarded his old master with deep emotionless eyes.

Kai glared at the bitbeast. He could still feel the strong, powerful hold on his body and mind that the dark phoenix had wrapped him in just a few months prior. He still didn't trust the being, and he never would.

Kyle growled low in his throat as he saw the tension between his son and the bitbeast. He stepped slightly in front of the teen, crimson eyes cold and dangerous. You didn't silently threaten the son of any man and get away unscathed.

Black Dranzer blinked as he regarded the human male. He looked familiar, but the name wouldn't come with the face. He shrugged mentally. He'd figure it out later. Turning back to his twin sister, he caught her emerald gaze. Oh, how she had not changed. She was still in mother mode. 'Women,' he grumbled mentally as he crossed his arms.

Dranzer gazed at her brother warily. Whatever had brought the dark being here without even been called must be bad. "What are you doing here?"

Black Dranzer smirked at the woman. "What? I can't just say 'hi'? Or even try and help you with this little war you're fighting with Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris Bolcov?"

"Maybe, but you never do unless it's got something in it for you," Dizzy pointed out.

Black Dranzer brought a finger to his chin in mock-thought. "You have a point. Then again, you've always been the smart one, haven't you?" He smirked.

Kai stepped out from behind his father's form. "What are your terms?"

The black phoenix's smirk got bigger as he went over to sit on one of the large crates. "You are right about the fact that I have terms to run across you." His face grew serious in a flash. "This new bitbeast that those two demented old men have created is not going to be a walk in the park to get rid of. It's going to take a lot of energy, power, and everything we've got. With our combined strength, including my own, mind you, we should be able to take him down."

"You've always been a loner and not really one of the good guys," piped up Seaborg, crossing his arms. "Why are you doing this now?"

Black Dranzer's dark gaze pinned the whale where he was. "This new bitbeast will not only surpass my own strength as an infant, but it will also bring about the destruction of not only mankind but our kind as well. All worlds will tumble and collide together and then disappear altogether. I think this applies to everyone, don't you?"

"Of course," Driger replied, stepping forward. He wasn't one for putting in his two cents, but this was an important matter.

"What do you mean, the worlds will tumble?" Kai asked.

Black Dranzer gazed at his old master. "Exactly what I mean. Each world will bleed into the other, eventually disrupting the time flow and the boundaries that separate each world."

"Okay, so you're willing to help us, but what is your price?" Kyle asked.

The dark phoenix switched his gaze from the older human to the teen standing beside him. "The only way that I will help you all in any way is if you agree to my term."

"And what would that term be?"

"Joey." The black figure stood. "I want Joey to be my new master."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Cliffhanger yet again! ^^ Sorry, didn't exactly know where to stop it! ^^

Sorry it took so long to update. Been VERY busy lately and have had just enough time this week to write this chapter. ^^' Hopefully, the next one will be up much sooner than this had been.

**Highlights**

What will Kai's answer be? Will he let Black Dranzer be Joey's bitbeast, or will he and Kyle have something else to say to that? Then, we'll get a little more Kai action. I've been neglecting him again...Oops....

Find out next time!

Don't forget to review!

Ja Ne


	12. A Hard Decision

Chapter twelve! Omg I'm finally back with a new chapter Well.....for now at least.... ^^

Kai – Will you just start the story? Your computer is messing up and you need to write the damn thing.

Whatever......Do disclaimer?

Kai – Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. Get over it.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Will There Ever be Peace?

Chapter Twelve – A Hard Decision

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai stared hard at the figure before him. He just couldn't believe what he had just heard. Black Dranzer wanted to be Joey's bitbeast? That was his little brother! He couldn't let that dark being take control of his brother's life like he had done to him so many times before! That was not negotiable.

Then again, why on earth would Black Dranzer want a little boy as his wielder? It didn't make sense.

"Black Dranzer," Kai started, "may I speak with you outside?"

The black phoenix gazed at the teen as if deciding if talking with the small Russian was worth the effort. He nodded and followed the boy outside the barn, looks from everyone else following them.

Black Dranzer shut the door behind him and turned, gazing at his – for now – master. Kai was leaning up against the barn wall, glaring at a fixed point in the distance. The dark phoenix just watched the teen for a time, wondering what could be transpiring in the boy's mind. He knew Kai hated him, but not as much as the boy hated Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris Balcov. The only thing he wondered was if Kai Hiwatari would give his brother the same dark force that he despised so much in order destroy the two men he detested more than anything else in the world.

"Why?" Kai looked up, crimson orbs burning. "Why do you want Joey as your master?"

Black Dranzer gazed long and hard at the boy before answering, "Why, you ask? I do not know the reason, to be completely honest with you, Master Kai. I just feel deeply connected with that boy, and I cannot explain. It is a feeling that only you and my sister know of. Surely you understand."

Kai bit his lip. He knew exactly what feeling the dark phoenix was speaking of: the feeling of completeness, of being whole. He would do anything to gain and keep that feeling in his life. Was that what Black Dranzer was planning? Using the situation as it was to acquire that same compassion?

The young phoenix didn't answer for the longest time, mind and heart torn at the situation. Could he do it? Condemn his little brother to the dark matter that threatened the world just a year ago? Would he be able to do such a thing just to stop two men from completing another evil deed? Kai took in a deep breath, the air shaking his frame as he tried to calm himself and think. Gazing up at the sky, he finally came up with an idea. "Black Dranzer," the young Russian began, gaining the phoenix's attention, "it's not up to me, or my father for that matter, whether or not Joey can be your wielder. It's up to Joey; he has to decide, and he will. I'll go and get him, and he will decide our fate."

The black phoenix nodded, agreeing. It really was up to Joey to decide whether or not he accepted the bitbeast. It wasn't anyone else's decision.

Kai left, saying nothing else, as he went into the house to get his younger brother.

Black Dranzer sighed as he took Kai's spot against the wall. He smirked to himself as he thought about the Russian teen. He would surely miss their disputes. The fiery boy was a great companion, and strong, too, but not his. He was destined to be Dranzer's one and only master, and the black being just couldn't come in-between his sister and his master, no matter how dark his soul was.

"I just have one thing to say," a voice startled the phoenix out of his revery. There, in front of him, was Kyle Hiwatari himself, standing almost at the same height. His face was impassive, but anyone with an eye for detail could see the warning look that was plastered all over his form. Black Dranzer said nothing as the elder Russian continued, crimson orbs hardening to ice, "Don't hurt my son."

"Pardon?" He couldn't believe it. The man that stood next to him wasn't going to tell him that he was not allowed to be his youngest son's bitbeast?

"It's Joey's decision whether or not he accepts you, but I am warning you now: You hurt my son, either of them, and you won't be so powerful or so high and mighty when I get ahold of you."

The black phoenix smirked, gazing up at the clouds above. "Do not worry yourself, Kyle Hiwatari," he said, "I wouldn't dream of pissing you off."

Kyle smirked just as both of his sons came around the corner.

Joey smiled as he caught sight of his father standing beside another man with dark hair. "Hi, Daddy," he called, letting go of his brother's hand and rushing to his father's side. "Look, Daddy, what Silverman and Sencer built me!" Holding up his hand, he presented his father with a small, red beyblade, the bitchip empty.

Kyle smiled, "That's great, Joey. I have something to tell you."

The small child cocked his head to the side. "What's that, Daddy?"

Kyle turned to Black Dranzer. "This is Black Dranzer. He's a bitbeast, and he wants to be yours."

"Really?" the boy asked, eyes wide with wonder. He strode up cautiously to the taller man. Straining his neck, he stared into the dark eyes of the phoenix. Gaping up at the man, he couldn't believe what he wa hearing. He could feel the power emitting from the being. It felt like when his older brother launched Dranzer, only a little different. He smiled and held out a hand. "If you wanna be my bitbeast, okays!"

Black Dranzer blinked. He hadn't expected the boy to act like he was. He knew the toddler could feel his dark energy; yet he was unaffected. He smiled softly, the first one he could remember making since being created. Kneeling down to look the toddler in the eye, he nodded. "I would like to be your bitbeast." With that, he reached out a hand and touched the offered beyblade, a black light emitting almost instantly. A few seconds later, a black phoenix image appeared in the bit chip of the youngest Hiwatari's beyblade.

Joey gasped at seeing the image and then smiled again, flinging his arms around the dark phoenix's neck in a large hug, which Black Dranzer returned.

Kai sighed in relief. It seemed that his little brother was able to control the dark power he hadn't been able to. It was both depressing and uplifting. He wasn't strong enough to contain the power, but they had a great ally now to take down Voltaire.

"Joey, I need you to go back inside, okay? Your father, brother, and I have a lot to talk about," Black Dranzer coaxed the young boy. Joey nodded and bid everyone a farewell with a hug before running into the house to tell his mother what had just happened. Black Dranzer stood, straightening his clothing. "We have strategies to discuss."

Kai nodded. It wouldn't be much longer until the final showdown with his "grandfather". It was just a matter of time, and luck, that they brought down the mad man. Hopefully, they had both.

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Highlights**

It's time. Getting ready for the final battle between good and evil is the hardest part, especially when you have to say goodbye - for probably the last time - to those you love and care for.

It's going to be emotional, even for Kai who has finally found the family he wanted more than life itself.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Finally! That chapter's done! Honestly, this thing's been sitting on my computer for the past three months!

Kai - Four.

Whatever, and I finally finished the damn thing! I deserve a cookie......too bad we don't have any..... (sigh)

Kai - Review for her. That's just as good as cookies, at least to her.


	13. Saying Goodbye

Chapter thirteen is finally here! ^^

Kai - Let's just get on with it, then.

Whatever. Do disclaimer?

Kai - Don't I always? Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. If she did, would she be writing fanfics?

Enjoy!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Will There Ever be Peace?

Chapter Thirteen - Saying Goodbye

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai Hiwatari bit his lip as he gazed out into the vast hillsides that were his grandparents' backyard. Today was the day. They were to head out to Voltaire and Boris's place, courtesy of Wolborg giving information on Tala's whereabouts, later that day. The only drawback was, he didn't know if he'd ever see his family again.

Sure, his father was accompanying them. He would actually feel lost without the older man, but to leave his mother, his brother, and his newly-found grandparents was what he was scared of. With the battle that he knew was ahead, the future of seeing his family members again was bleak. He didn't know if they would win or lose. He didn't know if they would end up losing friends or their own lives, and he hated not knowing.

"Big brother?" a small voice broke into his thoughts.

Kai turned around, spotting Joey standing in the doorway to their shared bedroom. The small boy was looking up at him with soulful eyes that begged and pleaded with the heartstrings of the phoenix. The youngster knew something was going on; he wasn't that naive, and with Black Dranzer as his bitbeast, he had more of a clue as to what was happening than they wanted him to.

"You and Daddy are leaving again, aren't you?" Joey asked, coming further into the room, but still staying a good distance away.

The teen couldn't look at his brother as he nodded.

"Why?"

That one question sent Kai's head reeling. He didn't know how to answer the toddler. He couldn't exactly tell Joey why he and their father were leaving again. That would bring up too many questions and heartache. It was better the boy knew they were leaving and would return later on. "It's complicated, Joey," the phoenix replied.

"How?" the toddler challenged. "How is it comp...complicateds?"

"It just is."

Joey shook his head and brought his beyblade from his pocket. "Black Dranzer said you were gonna fight a mean bad guy."

Kai snorted in humor, trying to imagine his former dark phoenix telling Joey that they were going to battle a bad guy. "I guess that's one way to put it."

The smaller phoenix shook his head again, tears already streaming down, flicking off in droplets as they were jerked off his cheeks. Running to his taller companion, Joey flung his arms around Kai's legs, burying his face in the fabric of his jeans. "No!" he cried, still shaking his head, his voice muffled. "You'll get hurt again! Daddy, too! I won't let you go!"

For the first time in his life, Kai didn't have an answer. He just stood, dumbfounded, staring at the top of his little brother's slate head. His eyes softened, the hot liquid piercing, forming behind his deep orbs, his throat closing as a sharp lump came forth from nowhere. His body trembled slightly as he raised his good hand and laid it gently on Joey's head, running his fingers through the slate locks just as he had done many times while being captive. Biting his lip, he forced himself to kneel in front of the still crying toddler. Wrapping his good arm around the boy's shoulders, he brought Joey into a firm hug, breathing in the innocent scent that was his younger brother. "Joey," he whispered, voice already cracking, "I have to go. Daddy, too. We have to. The bad man is hurting other people, and we are the only ones who can stop him. We have to go, Joey, but I will promise you something."

Slate hair moved as Joey lifted his head, crimson orbs locking with the other. "What?" he mumbled, sniffing with a little hiccup.

The elder phoenix swallowed before running his fingers through his brother's hair again. "I promise that we all will come back. Dad, Bryan, Spencer, and me; we all will come home. I promise."

Wide, wet crimson eyes stared at him for the longest time before Joey backed up a little, holding out a hand and then a pinkie. "Pinkie promise?"

Kai hesitantly hooked his own pinkie with his brother's tiny one. "Pinkie promise."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Katherine Hiwatari was never one to beat around the bush, rather wanting to take the direct approach in finding information, no matter what it took. Watching her husband pack a small backpack full of clothes, toiletries, and other items, though, made her hesitate on asking. She needed to ask that one question before he left. She had to know the answer, but this time, she didn't know how to approach the subject.

Taking a seat on the bedside, she let her soft eyes drop to the floor, not wanting to look her husband in the eye. "Why?"

Kyle Hiwatari stopped stuffing another pair of socks in his bag as his wife's word echoed through the room. He knew she'd ask that. He just knew she would, but he never expected her to have waiting as long as she did. The man sighed and straightened, taking in her downward gaze and tense shoulders. This wasn't going to be fun.

"You know why," he stated, more or less grunted.

"No, Kyle, why don't you tell me the real reason why I should let my husband and my oldest son, whom I just got back a few months ago, go out and get themselves killed? Tell me the answer, Kyle, because I sure as hell don't know the answer!" She was furious, hurt, everything he expected her to be. Last time she was this way, he told her he was leaving to search for their son.

It'd been a while.

Naturally, the male braced himself both physically and mentally and searched for the right words, "Hon..."

"No! Don't you 'hon' me! I'm serious, Kyle. Why does it have to be you and the boys? Why can't we just let the professionals handle it?"

He kept his distance, knowing that in her state, she was more likely to lash out at the touch of another rather than calm down. "Because we are the only ones who know what we're going up against. We know what to expect. We-"

"Well then, tell them what to expect! Tell them what to do when they get there. Just don't go yourselves! You don't need to."

"Katherine!" he silenced her. "Now, listen to me: you actually believe I want to go out there? To put these boys, one of them my own son, into this mess? To possibly never see my wife or either of my sons again? You think I wish this?"

"No," she whispered.

"Then why would I wish it upon someone else? There are men and women that are going to be there and possibly never come back. Many of them have families the same as I do. With us there, we will be able to save most of those people. Without us, it would be like someone setting off a nuclear bomb right on top of them, and then the rest of the world will pay for our cowardice. I can't have that. If that means putting myself in danger, then so be it. Kai is too stubborn to change his mind, believe me, I tried many times since this was established! I'm not telling you we need to go, Kath. I'm telling you we have to."

The room was silent for the longest time. Each one could hear the hallway clock chime two o'clock. Katherine finally looked up and gazed into those piercing crimson orbs she fell in love with all those years ago. Her eyes watered at the thought of losing him.

Kyle seemed to have read her thoughts as he knelt next to her. "I promise, Kath, I promise that all of us will come home. I couldn't live without you or the kids. Not to mention, your father would kill me if I left you and the boys alone."

That brought a small chuckle out of her, and she leaned forward, her forehead touching his shoulder as she cried. "Please, come home."

Placing a hand upon her head, running his fingers through her long hair, he whispered in her ear and to the surrounding walls, "I promise."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai didn't look back after he hugged his family again for the last time for a while. He didn't want to remember how sad their faces were as he got into his father's car, Bryan and Spencer already in the back seat. Kyle opened the driver's side door and got in himself, closing it and buckling up. When everyone was ready to go, he started the vehicle and put it in reverse, backing out of the brush, then to overdrive, heading towards the graveled driveway that would lead them out of there.

Kai couldn't contain himself any longer. He looked back at his family.

His mother stood in-between each of his grandparents, Joey in front of her, hands on his shoulders. The young Hiwatari had tears going down his face as he waved, trying to remember his brother's promise. The young female held her head up high, though tears streamed down her porcelain-like face. She, too, tried to remember a promise given to her. The older male and female smiled sadly, somehow knowing a hidden secret as they, too, waved goodbye. It certainly wasn't a happy sight to see.

The phoenix straightened himself in his seat and stared out at the view as his father drove. Bryan and Spencer sat in the back, completely quiet, knowing the solemn air.

He didn't know what was going to happen, but he did know one thing.

He promised Joey he'd get everyone home, and he never went back on promises.

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Highlights**

The time has come. Everyone has met at the rendevous. All that's needed now is to find Ray and the others and destroy the building and the bitbeast.

Things just don't always go according to plan, as Kai soon finds out.

-S-S-S-S-S-

I am so sorry for how long it took to put this up! I truly, truly am! But here it is! Hopefully, now that classes have started, I won't be studying as much as I think I will be.....-_-

Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!

Thanks again for all the reviews!

Kai - Just don't forget to review again and tell her to hurry it up next time.

Shut up...Don't listen to Kai. He's a sourpuss anyway! ^^


	14. Things Don't Go as Planned

Chapter fourteen!

Kai - Yay.

Oh, zip-it. I'm just happy this fic has only a few more chapters left. Five at most, if not less than that. I'm hoping for three, but we'll see. Nothing ever turns out the way we first planned.

Kai - You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?

Shut up. Anywho, enjoy, readers!

Kai - Whatever. Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Will There Ever be Peace?

Chapter Fourteen - Things Don't Go as Planned

-S-S-S-S-S-

It was dark, depressing, haunting, and not a good sign.

Kai had been nervous since the invasion began at his grandfather's headquarters on the outskirts of Russia. There was no moon, supposed to be good for hiding the - practically - army that was on their side. He never knew his father had such connections. The only problems were the ominous signs that his brain could point out. Being superstitious anyway, thanks to Tala actually, the teen couldn't help but notice how no moon was not a good sign. Clouds were also blocking the stars in their dark, rain heavy sheets. His shoulder hadn't stopped throbbing since they parked the vehicle and met the "team" - as his father called the army; he had even taken a few painkillers, and they had yet to work.

Nothing seemed right.

He was crouching next to his father, Bryan and Spencer behind him. They had been moving closer to the inside of the building, avoiding cameras through their communication headsets that were actually linked up with Dizzy. They had borrowed the bitbeast infested laptop from her computer geek companion a few hours beforehand, Kai not trusting any other type of computer or person with everyone's lives. The female voice was actually somewhat comforting to the hurt teen. She reminded him of better days, like when the team had been in America for the tournament against the All Stars. She, along with Kenney, had maneuvered Tyson, Ray, and Max through the BBA research building with ease, the bitbeast sending text messages to Kai's cell phone after two hours had passed in sneaking around. That was how he found them so quickly and avoided cameras as well.

It was just like old times, except these were more severe.

"Okay, you guys," Dizzy's voice echoed through his headset, "you're going to go through this corridor and take a right. At the end of the hall should be the room with that bitbeast. His dark energy is like radiating throughout the entire area, but I've pinpointed its origin. The waves are coming from that room, but if there's anything there like stairs to underground, I can't help you with that. These blueprints here don't say anything about a basement. Though, that would fit the situation, huh? Kinda like an old action movie. Wonder if I can get YouTube from here..."

"Roger, and focus, Dizzy," Kai hissed into the microphone, clicking the safety off his military issued handheld.

"I am focused. Multitasking is a hobby of mine. I have to do something while everyone I know goes into the action. I get bored easily. I'm a bitbeast, not one of those boring, regular laptops you can buy in a store. You guys get to have all the fun."

"Next time, I'll bring you along," the phoenix wielder muttered as they entered the corridor.

Kyle Hiwatari kept his back pressed to the wall, making a thin, small target, eyes on both sides of the walkway. The heavy metal in his hands was ready to cause some damage; though he wished to all the gods above that he wouldn't have to use it. His breathing was light, but the heart in his chest was going haywire, adrenaline pumping through. Everything reminded him of the old days when he was on the Russian law enforcement. He had missed it. Maybe, once everything calmed down, he could go back? Katherine would go ballistic, but she knew how he felt about his job. He loved it and missed working. Sorry, but living off inheritance was getting a little old.

He stopped as the wall veered off to the right, creating another hallway. He peered down, surprised that no one was there. Frowning, he signaled for the three teens to stay where they were while he investigated a bit farther. Stepping lightly, he made his way down the long hallway, realizing that there were no other doors or ventures to more hallways. It was like whoever built the building knew what this room was to be used for and made sure that everyone else knew as well. He halted in front of the heavy, metal door that was bolted to the wall on the hinges. Definitely heavy duty. He signaled over his shoulder to the three, and they came quickly and efficiently down the hall after him.

"Dizzy, anything?" the phoenix whispered before they even thought about opening the door.

"I can't tell, Kai," her voice was frantic, and Kai could vaguely hear the monitor running at full speed, pinging every now and then. "The dark energy is clouding every sensor I've got. I can already barely see you four, and that's with the other bitbeasts helping."

Kyle grit his teeth. He hated going in not knowing what was lurking on the other side, but these were desperate times. They only had a little less than an hour before this bitbeast would be invulnerable to any and all attacks. They had to act quickly. Nodding once to his companions, he pressed his hand on the handle of the metal door, stood clear of firing range of the door opening, and opened the lark hunk.

He didn't expect what was on the other side.

Tubes, wires, computers, everything any geek could imagine littered the room from top to bottom, side to side. There was nothing that was left uncovered save for the cylinder that practically floated in the middle of the room, cocooning the being within.

Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris Balcov stood next to it, Tala, Chris, Ray, and Max seated next to them, bound and gagged.

Tala's ice blue eyes widened significantly at the sight of Kai's father. He'd never met the man, but boy, did this guy look like an older version of his friend! It was scary.

"Well, well, it seems we have a family reunion," Boris sneered, smirking at the newcomers.

Voltaire said nothing, just gazed at his son and grandson.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Boris," Kyle retorted, aiming his gun, "I see no one else save my son that is my family."

"Awe, now, Kyle, why must you say hurtful things like that about your own father?" the purple haired man went on. "He's right here, been waiting on you to arrive. Surely, you can put your differences aside and come back to the family you know you missed."

"The only thing I missed about being with that man was the ability to go behind his back and foil his plans, but yet, I see that I can do that now."

Kai watched the interaction between Boris and his father. Kyle kept his cool, his gun trained on either Boris or Voltaire, whichever one moved even the slightest. Turning his crimson orbs to his friends, he silently asked if they were all alright. Tala met his gaze and nodded ever so slightly. Good. They were okay. Kai vaguely realized that Bryan and Spencer had moved to either side of his father and him. A few guards came out of their hiding spots behind the large computers and trained their own weapons on the four. The phoenix felt Dranzer trill in his heart, barely hearing Black Dranzer as well. They were ready. It would take the bitbeasts to destroy the creation in the middle of the room, but it was the humans' job to take care of the rest of the humans. Joy.

"Enough chit-chat," Boris suggested, bringing out his own gun and aiming it directly at Ray's head who sat beside him. The Chinese teen didn't even whimper, opting to glare at the man even as the muzzle dug into the side of his head. "Give us Kai, and we shall give you what you came for."

Kyle smirked, looking more like his son than he ever could. The cold exterior was back, the heartless bastard that he had been accused of so many years ago back. He readied his weapon. "You think that we came for them?" His smirk widened. "Please."

"These are valuable to Kai," Boris went on, Voltaire still unnaturally quiet. He gestured to the rest of his captives. "You are a family man. Whatever Kai wants back, he gets, right?"

Chuckling erupted from Kyle's throat. "My son and I have a lot in common, including one thing that used to drive you nuts."

"That being?"

"Power." The father jerked his head to the cocoon. "That's what we are here for."

"The experiment?" The older male seemed taken aback.

"What else?"

"You are not fooling anyone, son," Voltaire finally uttered. "Shoot the Chinese, now, Boris."

"With pleasure."

Kai didn't even get a chance to move to help his friend before a blast echoed off the walls. His crimson eyes widened as he saw blood fleck across Ray's forehead and face.

Boris fell over, gun dropping to the floor, harmless.

The purple haired man lay on the tile, body turning as cold as the floor underneath. His face was blown to bits, bloodied, muscles and bone sticking out along with the gray and bloodied brains that littered the purple hair and white tiles. Boris Balcov would not be going after anyone anymore.

Voltaire's eyes widened at the outcome. He never expected his son to take the shot. Kyle hated taking anyone's life. Why had he then?

Kyle Hiwatari wasn't even phased by what had happened. He ignored the trained weapons on him and shifted his aim to his own father. "Release them, Voltaire. Now," his voice was icy, giving new meaning to the term cold.

Kai, Bryan, Spencer, Ray, Tala, Max, and Chris all stared at the man. That had been a perfect shot, and so risky that Ray was trembling to how close he had come to dying. Kai's father had just saved his life. He definitely owed the man.

Voltaire Hiwatari took one look at his son's icy crimson eyes and determined that this was not the time to take risks. Kyle didn't care if his life ended, as long as he took Voltaire with him. The guards would not fire, not wanting to endanger their boss's life. It was a win-lose situation, the oldest man there on the losing end. He frowned, glaring at that man he had called his son, and dug in his pockets, bringing out and tossing the keys in their general direction. They landed with a clang.

"Kai, Bryan, get the keys and unlock the cuffs. Spencer, watch their backs," Kyle whispered just for them to hear. "Bring them back over here."

Kai nodded along with Bryan as both phoenix and falcon holstered their own handguns and made their ways over to the keys. Kai picked them up, and with one eye on Voltaire, made his way over to his friends. He unlocked Tala's first, handing him another weapon he was smart enough to bring with him. Chris was next with Bryan handing him a pistol as the older male stood. Ray and Max after that. They all stood, no longer bound and gagged, and slowly trudged back to Kyle and Spencer's sides.

They didn't have much more time.

"Dad," Kai whispered harshly, "the bitbeast."

Kyle nodded, eyes still trained on Voltaire, taking in and brushing off the heated glare. "Now," he addressed the elder man, "call off your men."

Before the man could do anything, a loud boom sounded right next to them, the entire left wall crumpling. Screams, cries of rage, and gunshots could be heard throughout the entire room as every guard panicked. Kyle forgot about the man who had caused his family so much grief as his attention was diverted to taking care of the kids. "Let's go!" he shouted over the noise. They all nodded and ran towards the door.

Kai stopped, being pulled back as a steel grip caught his left, wounded arm. He cried out in pain and surprise, crimson orbs gazing fearfully into the ones he dreaded seeing for so long.

Voltaire growled, face in a heated rage of fury as he yanked the phoenix back and to the nearest wall. Kai grunted as his back made contact with the concrete wall. He crumpled to the ground. The elder man breathed in heavily, deeply, bringing out his beloved stainless steel handgun and aiming it at his grandson. "You've caused me everything, and now, you'll pay for everything," he snarled and pulled the trigger.

Kai looked up just as the shot rang through, expecting to feel the piercing stab that was a bullet slamming into his torso, but nothing came. His exotic eyes widened as another form came into view, dropping to the knees and then to the side, clutching the middle of the chest.

"Dad!"

He rushed over to the older man, bringing him to lie on his back. "Dad. Dad, please," he begged.

Kyle took in a deep breath, pain washing over him in rivers. Everything seemed so loud right then, the ground beneath vibrating with every tremor. He coughed, feeling the lodged bullet slice through his skin and muscle even more. Opening his eyes, he gazed into matching ones above him. "Kai," he murmered, smirking weakly. He could already feel the blood seeping out of his body, his vision becoming blurry, tunneling.

Kai was crying, sobbing. "Why," he mourned. "Why did you-"

Kyle ran a hand through those slate locks of his eldest boy. "Because you're my son, that's why. I love you."

Kai didn't get a chance to react as he heard a gun cock; he looked up. Voltaire stood tall and impassive, pointing the muzzle of the pistol at his head. The phoenix's breath was heavy, quick, adrenaline mixed with sorrow. He didn't care. If his father died, he couldn't go on living that the man he finally had lost his life to save his own. He couldn't do it. Leaning forward, he covered his father's body the best he could with his own, one hand pressing firmly against the hole in the broad chest. His lips were set in a firm line, eyes determined not to move.

"Kai, get out of here," Kyle whispered, coughing a little on the blood that started building in the back of his throat.

Kai didn't move.

Voltaire just stared at his son and grandson, pistol ready to deliver the final blow, but could he? Could he really kill off his family? He had been wanting their deaths for years, but was he really capable of dishing it out? He grit his teeth and squeezed the trigger all the more.

Another shot rang out, silencing the rest in the room, and a body fell.

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Highlights**

The aftermath is always the worst, especially when it takes place in the hospital.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, glad that this is up. I have been doing the math, and there will be only two more chapters after this! Yay! After so long, it's finally coming to a close! ^^

Kai - Joy.

Shut up. Review people! ^^

Sorry again for how long it's taken to put this up. Thank you to all who have put up with me!


	15. White Roses

Chapter fifteen is here and waiting. I'll forget the intro's and just give the disclaimer!

Kai - You mean I will. Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade, only her own characters.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Will There Ever be Peace?

Chapter Fifteen - White Roses

-S-S-S-S-S-

_Another shot rang out, silencing the rest in the room, and a body fell._

Kai Hiwatari stared, crimson orbs as wide as they would go. Blood flecked on his pale face and deep blue triangle tattoos along his cheeks. His breath had stopped, shocked, lodged in his throat at the scene before him. A flash of stainless steel clanged to the ground along with a heavy body with long gray and white hair.

Voltaire Hiwatari didn't move.

Kai didn't move, one hand still pressing on his father's bullet wound, the rest of his body shielding the older man, but as his eyes looked up to a form that stood just a few feet away, arms raised, gun still pointed and smoking, he realized he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Are you alright, Kai?" the newcomer asked, the feminine figure striding over, gun pointing at the still form of the once-multi-billionaire.

The phoenix wielder just stared.

"Heh," his father chuckled painfully, "he's in shock, Katherine."

Katherine Hiwatari bent over and holstered Voltaire's gun in the back of her black pants. She checked the older man's pulse and confirmed he was officially expired. Only then did she holster her own weapon and hurry over to her husband and son's sides. She placed a hand on the side of Kai's face and his forehead, checking his temperature. He was slightly clammy, but that would go away as soon as he focused. She ran a hand through his hair once to reassure him before turning her full attention to Kyle. "How deep?" she asked, getting straight to business.

The man grunted and groaned as she removed Kai's firm hand with her own and prodded around the wound. "Not too deep, actually," he breathed. "I know it needs to be taken out before internal bleeding sets in, but I don't think he hit anything vital. I'm a lot taller than Kai's position, and he was aimed for our son." The man stopped, taking time to study her face. "You followed us, didn't you?"

Katherine nodded, not even bothering to go into details of how she managed to tail her husband's car without him knowing, and let her sharp eyes take in where the bullet had lodged in the older man's chest. It was between the lungs, and the only thing they'd have to worry about would be if the bullet managed to hit the sternum or a major blood vessel if it dug too deeply. She looked up at her son who continued to stare at her. "Kai," she began but was cut off.

"How, what, why?" he started rambling.

Kyle Hiwatari chuckled again but stopped for the wave of nausea. "How do you think I met your mother?" he asked softly. He looked at her with loving crimson orbs. "She was assigned to our division as a lead investigator for the firm."

"Basically, I was his boss until we started dating, and then I was transferred to another." She gazed at her son softly. Reaching up and cupping his cheek, she smiled. "I couldn't bare the thought of possibly losing the both of you. So, I followed your father's vehicle, and sneaked in. The female bitbeast - I believe - in the computer thought it would be a good idea. So, she helped me."

Kai blinked, shook his head, and sighed, needing to remember to thank Dizzy later.

"Kai!"

The phoenix looked up as Tala came over with the others.

"We so have to get out of here," the wolf commanded. "The bitbeasts have to destroy that thing, and we don't want to get caught in the backfire."

Everyone nodded, and Spencer and Chris helped the older male to his feet, scurrying as fast as they could out of the building. All the while, Kai couldn't help but admire his parents, even as the whole building before them went up in flames.

-S-S-S-

White. It was the color of the spirit world, of heaven, of peace and comfort. White was the color of honor, and most placed white flowers upon the graves of the dearly departed, to honor their lives and future lives to come.

Roses were a flower of secrets, holding a passive story within each petal. The thorns prevented all who were unworthy to see and know the stories; the petals coarse, yet silky, to the touch, hiding in each vein memories of then, now, and to come. The folding of the petals kept the secret within, creating a maze for each on-looker to travel. When the time came, the petals would unwind, uncovering a small portion of their story, but then would close, saving the rest for another day. When a rose dies, the petals fall, crisp, breakable, revealing. They then uncover the middle of the rose, its seed, its life force, its beginning, and its end. The pod sits there, concealing even more secrets within. One never knows what a rose is hiding.

So, when people place white roses upon a grave, not many actually think to what they are representing. A small, white flower with a secret that is then at peace, the soul given the freedom to go on, cross over. It sends the message that all is forgiven, the spirit can go, and its secret, although condoned, is still kept well hidden within the confines of the maze that is a rose.

Kai didn't think much of that thought as he laid the white rose upon the tombstone, the hard granite biting his knuckles ever so slightly. He was the only one there at the grave site just across the street of the main hospital doors. He didn't know the person whose grave he was attending; he just knew that his thoughts were elsewhere.

His grandfather was dead, along with the man - or tyrant - who had practically raised him. He was free to live with his family and friends, to do whatever he wanted, but what was that exactly? He was always the one to look over the shoulder for danger, but what was he to do when there was none? Sure, there would eventually be an enemy or a rival, but there wouldn't be those two someone's that spent most of the past few years trying to convert him into a killing machine. What was he to do?

"Thought you'd be here," a voice spoke softly behind him.

Kai turned, spotting red hair and ice blue eyes. It had been a while since he had seen and spoken to Tala Ivanov. It was good seeing the teen was well, especially for what he had been through.

Tala strode up to beside the slate haired boy. He stared at the grave, noting the name but not recognizing it. The white rose was recently placed, probably by his friend. "Paying your respects to a man you never met? Not going soft, are you?" he teased, sending a slight wink to the phoenix.

Kai snorted but turned back to the grave. "No one visits this one, out of all of them. The grave is unkept, no flowers; it's sad."

"Thinking that's how Voltaire and Boris's graves are going to look?" Tala murmered, raising an eyebrow.

Kai shrugged. "I don't know. He was my grandfather. I guess I have mixed feelings about everything."

The wolf nodded. "Understandable." He turned to the teen next to him. "But I'm not the one you should discuss this with. After all, you're not the only family he had."

Kai returned the gesture. "Yes, but would he want to? To pay respects?" He turned back to the grave. "I mean, the man had me kidnaped, tortured, raped, my friends kidnaped, my family tortured mentally and physically, and who knows what he did to my father while he was growing up." He stopped, eyes distant. "But then, he did bring us into this world. Without him, my father would never had been born, nor I or Joey, and his actions molded us into the people we are. Is that bad? I know I've got a long road ahead of me for the emotional state, but my father turned out alright, and he stayed with the man until it was time for him to leave."

Tala listened to Kai somewhat ramble on. The phoenix wasn't really speaking to him, he knew. More like, he was talking to himself, trying to convince himself that Voltaire wasn't as bad a man as to never have his grave kept or a simple flower. He smiled. Kai was still the small, innocent child he met all those years ago. Yeah, he wasn't naive. People were people. Some were bad, others good, but the young Kai knew that everyone had something good about them, even the smallest thing. Slinging an arm around Kai's shoulders, he squeezed the phoenix in a small hug. "Do what you feel is right, Kai. Do what you want. I know your father will understand."

Kai's crimson orbs flashed in the bright light of the sun. He smiled softly. "Yeah."

They stood out there for a few more minutes before footsteps sounded behind them. Kai turned along with Tala to see the newcomer. The phoenix smiled.

Kyle Hiwatari stood there tall and proud, like he had never been shot a week beforehand. His handsome face smiled down at the teenagers. "You two ready to go?" he asked, sympathizing unconsciously with his youngest son. He knew what Kai was thinking, about wanting to pay respects to Voltaire's grave every once in a while. He always did have good hearing. He wasn't going to go against anything his son wanted to do on that matter. It was Kai's wish, and as a father, he couldn't say no.

Kai and Tala shared a look before going over to the older man. Kyle stopped his son with a hug and small kiss to the top of his head.

"It's good to have you home, son. I love you," he whispered, squeezing tighter, but still minding the healing arm.

Kai returned the gesture with his good arm. He smiled widely and buried his nose in his father's chest, vaguely feeling the bandages beneath the cotton T-shirt. He sighed, contented, happy. No matter what happened from then on, he knew he had his parents, his family, his friends with him. He wasn't alone anymore. He could be himself. He could finally live. Peace was finally in his life.

Peace was there.

"I love you, too, Dad."

-S-S-S-

May the peace of life live on in each of us. In our hearts, heads, and souls. Love your family. Love your friends. Love, especially, yourself.

Peace be with you. Always.

-S-S-S-S-S-

End

-S-S-S-S-S-

I know I said that this would have two more chapters, but I felt like this was a good place to stop. After so long, "Will There Ever be Peace?" has finally come to a close. I hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and alerted, and especially thank you to all who have stuck with me on this one. I love you all!

Don't forget to review. It's the last chapter, you have to!

Ja Ne

Miz


End file.
